What Happens In Barcelona
by AngstyCanadianGleek
Summary: When Rachel and Quinn see each other in Barcelona, they begin an affair that was supposed to end upon arriving back home... Except it doesn't and both girls now must deal with the reality of their affair and the feelings they now have for each other. Faberry, Brittana pairings. strong Pezberry friendship. Mild Finn bashing. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Barcelona

**Plot: When Rachel and Quinn see each other in Barcelona, they begin an affair that was supposed to end upon arriving back home... Except it doesn't and both girls now must deal with the reality of their affair and the feelings they now have for each other. Faberry, Brittana pairings. strong Pezberry friendship. Mild Finn bashing. Rated M because I'm paranoid.**

 **Main Pairings: Faberry and Pezberry**

 **Disclaimer: See profile**

 **Note: Figuring out your sexuality is difficult, especially when you are bulled. Try to understand that when you read this. Characters will seem OCC but it is for a reason.**

 **Also Note: This story is rated M but the sexual themes are (in my opinion) not overly graphic or overly detailed. If you feel the rating of M is not necessary, please let me know in the comments.**

 **Chapter One: Revised 2019-03-03 for grammar, punctuation and context**

Hotel Pullman Barcelona Skipper had the most beautiful view Rachel had ever seen in her life and as she stared at the beach from her, her _private,_ hotel room, she couldn't help but squeal with excitement in an uncharacteristic display of excitement but how could she not be excited; she was in Barcelona and she could see the beach from her room and hear her father's chuckling from behind her as they watched their daughter explore her hotel room.

Spending August in Barcelona had been something she was looking forward to since the previous summer and she still couldn't believe she was finally there for four beautiful weeks.

The only thing that made her feel bad was that Santana couldn't make it; Santana had flunked math and had to redo those classes in Summer school if she wanted to enter her senior year with Rachel but Rachel was pretty sure she had done it so she could sit through summer school with Brittany. Santana didn't even seem all that upset to be missing the trip when it was announced. She had said her parents would have killed her and had tried to yell at her but she kindly reminded them that they lost the right to tell her what to do when they disowned her.

"I can't believe this is all mine," Rachel said as she indicated the massive room, the king sized bed, the bathroom, the desk and finally the little mini fridge. It was more than she expected and the windows with the breathtaking view of the beach were almost enough to make her want to jump up and down like one of those spoiled girls from a movie.

Her fathers simply laughed as they held each other close and watched as their daughter began exploring the room.

She was given a rule that while they were here, Rachel was to focus on relaxing and having fun and looking at the view, Rachel could only think about the warm sand under her feet and the cool water on her back as the let the ocean waves rock her into a nice long nap on the beach.

And unlike at school, she had even deviated from her usual clothes and had packed bikinis, skirts, t-shirts, shorts and other casual clothes. No, it was clear she was there to relax and have fun; the only thing she brought that could be used for music and such was her laptop and mic but she couldn't picture herself using it took much in the Barcelona heat, she just smiled widely and prepared to go along with the magic and fun.

"You think Santana's okay?"

"By now, she probably has Brittney settled into her room and is doing fine," her father Hiram Berry said with a wide grin as she began to subtly pull his husband out of the room; at least he was attempting to be subtle.

They'd gone over her rules for exploring before they'd arrived in Barcelona and they were fair; if she was going to travel anything farther than walking distance from the hotel, she had to notify them and tell them exactly where she was going and she was to be back by the end of the night. She also had to keep her cell on her with GPS turned on at all times should she travel beyond that limit.

"I'm going to go check out the beach, okay?" Rachel said as she pulled out a bikini and a skirt; she newly streaked hair was pulled away from her face and tucked behind her ears. She'd been nervous about blonde streaks but she found they looked really nice and gave her hair a new shine that seemed to brighten her face and bring out her eyes a bit better.

"Okay, we're going to go... relax," LeRoy said with a look that made Rachel grimace; she was fine with her dad's being... intimate but who wanted to actually _think_ about their parents actually _doing it_.

"Okay... More than I needed to hear. You could have just left," Rachel said as she watched her parents back out and down towards their room. She quickly changed into her clothes and opened the door, only to bump into a blonde slim person.

"I'm sorry about that... Quinn?"

Quinn Fabray sat on the ground looking up at Rachel with a look of confusion; Rachel found herself staring at the girl who was dressed similar to herself but found herself almost drawn to the girl's figure. After a few seconds, Rachel shook her head and looked at Quinn's face before bending down to help the blonde girl stand up.

"Rachel? You look... not like... yourself."

"Um... thank you?"

"It's a compliment; you look good. I'm guessing you're going to the beach?"

Rachel studied Quinn for a few seconds, she was watching her with curiosity in her eyes. But she couldn't help but feel on guard around one of the girl who had made her life harder than it should be at times. The girl who bullied her. But this Quinn seemed different. More relaxed. Of course, she and Quinn were closer since Santana moved into Rachel's house. There's no way she was going to torture the girl who'd given her best friend a place to call home without expecting anything in return.

"Yes, I am. I just got here and I want to explore," Rachel said moving her bag from one shoulder to another in an effort to alleviate some of the tension.

"I could show you around; I've been here since yesterday and I can show you some great places," Quinn replied, with a shrug and a grin.

"Um, sure. If that's okay."

* * *

Paradise; the beach was paradise.

On the beach, Rachel could hear kids laughing and adults chatting away. She could see people bobbing around in the water and as she watched them move with the waves, she could feel her body almost swaying to the rhythm of the water.

"It's addictive, isn't it."

Rachel nodded as she followed Quin towards an area of the beach with fewer little children and the atmosphere became more lax and quiet; they could still see and hear the children but they were a bit further away.

"So, what brings you to Barcelona? My parents are here on business and brought me with them. How about you?"

"My dads are on a romantic getaway and brought me with them so I could see Barcelona because they know its a dream of mine to go. I won't be seeing them much because I even have my own hotel suite here," Rachel said with a sigh as she watched the waves crash onto the beach with glorious and thunderous crashes. "Sometimes they're just so in love and they just need to get away; I'm actually still surprised they brought me."

"I wish my parents were still so much in love but they're here for business and I won't see them much either but they do that a lot. They might show up once or twice this whole trip, give me some expensive jewellery and take me to dinner before they disappear again as though they'd never been here. I sometimes wonder if they even notice each other's existence anymore."

Quinn sounded upset, this much was obvious through the dejected tone that seemed to come through despite the cheerful tone to her voice. Rachel put a hand on Quinn's hand for a few seconds, unable to understand where the desire to do so came from before she gave the blonde a smile.

"It's overrated sometimes because when they're sooo in love, they like to express it _way too much_ ," Rachel said rolling her eyes at the thought but her heart warmed when Quinn began laughing at her words.

"I never considered it that way... Gross. Who wants to think about their parents doing the nasty?" Quinn choked out causing both Rachel and herself to burst into fits of laughter.

By the time supper came around, Quinn and Rachel made their way into the hotel lounge where they continued joking and laughing about everything from school to music to their friends. Gone were any traces of animosity and awkwardness and instead it like like they had been friends for a very long time; perhaps it was the fact that they were the only familiar faces around but they were having a really good time talking to each other. Rachel found herself almost buzzed from simple things like hearing Quinn's laugh to seeing her lips turn upward in a smile when she heard or said something funny.

"Hola, ladies!"

Quinn and Rachel turned to find a waiter placing two very fancy cocktails before them with a wide smile.

"Compliments of the gentleman in the seat over there."

The 'gentleman' in question was staring at them with an expression that made Rachel's skin crawl and she didn't miss the goosebumps that had appeared on Quinn's skin as well.

"He didn't happen to have _access_ to these drinks did he?"

Rachel knew this was an important question to ask, she wasn't drinking anything a guy wearing that expression touched. Of course, she couldn't help but laugh at how surreal it was to be served alcohol at eighteen. In America, the legal drinking age was twenty-one but in Barcelona, it was eighteen and they appeared to not really care about identification.

"I can assure you, I prepared these drinks myself and they have not been within anyone's range but mine and yours. We take our guest's safety very seriously and have the strictest procedures for occurrences such as this. You may reject the drinks but they will go down the drain and they are already paid for."

Rachel and Quinn both contemplated their decision but when they saw the man leave the lounge, they decided to try the drinks anyway.

"What is this drink?"

"That is Sex on the Beach."

The waiter could be seen struggling to contain his amusement when both girls flushed brightly at the name of the cocktail.

"Um... Thank you."

Rachel and Quinn nodded as they clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the beverage. By the time the drinks were gone and the food had arrived, they had both decided they wanted to try another one; like mature adults, they played Rock Paper Scissors to decide who would look the waiter in the eye and order the drink out loud. Rachel didn't bother to hide her amusement as she watched Quinn order the drinks and almost felt compelled to tell her how cute she was when she blushed like that... Wait, what?

It was after three more cocktails that Quinn and Rachel found themselves going up the hall towards their rooms, which were only a couple of doors down from each other. They were now giggling with their arms wrapped around each other as they tried to walk as though they weren't actually as tipsy as they were.

"You know Quinn," Rachel said, suddenly feeling the need to be open and honest about what was passing through her mind right then. Her filter was gone. "Your lips are very pink."

Quinn stopped and looked at Rachel with an unreadable expression before a cheeky grin appeared on her face.

"And your lips look so plump and kissable."

Rachel found her mind swirling with what Quinn had said and she found herself smiling at Quinn with an equally cheeky expression.

"You think my lips are kissable?"

"I don't know. I've never kissed your lips before."

Quinn's words were honest and to the point and despite herself, Rachel found that she had begun blushing and she could see Quinn was flushed as well.

"Well, how can you make such a statement if you've never kissed my lips before," Rachel said, knowing she should be shocked by her words but she didn't seem to care what was coming out of her mouth but she wasn't worried, Quinn didn't seem upset by her words.

"Maybe we should rectify that," Quinn said, her eyes glazing over slightly as she spoke.

Rachel felt her palms dampen and her heart raced frantically in her chest as she realised just how close she and Quinn had become in the past few seconds. They were so close, in fact, that Rachel could practically feel Quinn's breath against her face and with another step, she could feel themselves making physical contact. Rachel could feel Quinn's heart racing against her breast and it caused an odd amount of exhilaration.

"I agree."

With those words, Rachel felt hands on the back of her neck and before she realised what was happening, what little space between them was closed off and their lips were brushing together lightly. For a few seconds, they stood there with their lips together before they began moving their lips together in a way that made Rachel feel like their lips had caught fire and the fireworks in her stomach was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Rachel found herself running her hands through Quinn's hair and she could hear moans coming from both herself and Quinn as the struggled to bring each other closer which was hard considering they were basically mashed up against each other. Rachel found herself pushing the blonde against a wall in an attempt to get closer to her body and she was rewarded with moans and hands roaming up her back and across her bottom.

It wasn't until she felt her skirt rise that her mind cleared just enough for her to realise something; she wasn't dumb, she knew where this was going but...

"We're in the hallway. We should go into one of our rooms."

"Y-yes. Let's," Quinn whispered, her voice just as winded and desperate as Rachel's. However, Rachel decided she didn't like her lips away from Quinn's so she crashed her lips into the blonde's as she dug out the key card and somehow she managed to open her door and pull herself and Quinn into her room, only breaking the kiss to stumble a few times.

Before she knew it, she was pinned against the wall of her hotel room, running her hands up and down Quinn's back, suddenly she found herself desperate to see more of her, desperate to touch her and to be touched. Sensations she never felt before began coursing through her body as waves of pleasure began exploding across her skin with every touch and every kiss. Before she even realised what she had done, she felt Quinn's bikini top fall and seconds later, the blonde let out a small giggle before Rachel felt her own top fall as well.

Suddenly, they were removing the rest of their clothes and before they knew what was happening, they were naked and Quinn was now laying on top of Rachel on her bed. Their kisses were becoming more and more hectic and they were touching each other in so many places and their bodies were reacting so wonderfully.

"Have you done this before?" Rachel suddenly asked, as though it had just occurred in her mind that she had never had sex before and she was about to do it with a girl.

"No, have you?" Quinn asked, her mouth tracing patterns on Rachel's neck that were making her feel like her entire body was on fire.

"No, I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Santana knows," Quinn said suddenly.

"Its five AM in Lima and you want to call Santana to ask her how to have sex? I'm sure that will go well."

"Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"Sure and let's make sure to include Santana in on a three-way call to save Brittney the trouble," Rachel said, suddenly getting an idea of how they should go about doing it. She quickly flipped them over until she was laying on top of Quinn, breathing heavy as she stared into Quinn's lust-crazed eyes, knowing hers were most likely exactly the same. "I think we can figure this out for ourselves."

With that, Rachel began trying things she'd only ever tried on herself and upon seeing Quinn's body spasm out of control a few more times, she went down with her tongue and began the process again. At first, she was confused and awkward and felt like she was messing up and her fingers had trouble staying in one place through the moisture but she soon learnt to use that to her advantage and once she caught onto Quinn's reactions, she found herself on a roll.

With every moan and gasp Quinn et out, her body began building more and more pressure. A while later, Quinn told her to stop.

"Why?" Rachel asked she done something wrong.

"Because, it's your turn; my body needs a break," Quinn said, breathing heavy, her body covered in sweat as she began attempting the things Rachel had just done to her. Rachel found herself amazed at how much more intense every touch felt; Quinn was doing the same things she'd always done to herself but this time, it was completely different and when she came, she came hard enough that she thought she might be having a seizure and not an orgasm, except the waves of pleasure that rocked her body was unlike anything she had ever experienced into her life.

However, Quinn got bold and when she used her mouth, she continued to work with her fingers creating waves of pleasure so intense that Rachel thought for a second she might actually die. The pair went back and forth like this all night long and into the next day. In fact, it was well past supper time when they even considered stopping and even then it was because Rachel's leg was painfully cramped and locked during a particularly powerful orgasm that seemed to cause her vision to blur before her eyes.

They weren't sure when they sobered up but they knew they were sober and they knew if Rachel's leg hadn't locked, they would have kept going.

"I think we should eat something," Rachel said when her stomach loudly wailed.

"Can we pick up where we left off?" Quinn said, her face flushed. "We'll go until it's out of our systems and then we can go back to normal."

Room service was called and Rachel answered the door in a robe and accepted the food and water bottles gratefully. The two ate quickly before they began repeating the actions they had been doing all night and all day until they finally passed out into each other's arms; exhaustion from having sex for well over twenty-four hours took over and put them into a coma-like sleep.

* * *

Waking up in someone else's arms was surreal for Rachel but not as surreal as it was to do so naked. She stared at Quinn's sleeping face and found herself comparing the girl to an angel as she began tracing the girl's cheek with her finger. She was rewarded with a smile and soon enough, sleepy eyes opened and Rachel felt a pair of lips press softly against hers.

"Good morning," Quinn said, snuggling closer to Rachel, the movement causing her to become acutely aware of the fact that there wasn't a stitch of clothing between their naked bodies.

"Good morning indeed," Rachel said, unable to believe he had just had sex with Quinn Fabray and how much she actually liked it. Even more, mind-blowing, her body seemed ready to go again. She wondered if Quinn was up to another round but she wondered how to go about asking if she wanted sex.

"Penny for your thoughts," Quinn said with a flushed grin.

"I was wondering... do you feel... I dunno... like... Wanna go again before breakfast?"

That day passed almost similar to the last, they stopped to eat, they took a shower but they didn't exactly leave the bed for much else.

"I think this is something that's not going away anytime soon," Quinn said, indicating their naked bodies and the overwhelming desire that seemed to have fallen upon them. "I thought by now we'd get tired of each other but..."

Rachel knew what she was saying and she was just as concerned but thought nothing of it as she proposed an idea.

"Look, if we keep up at this rate, we'll never leave the room. What I'm about to propose is crazy but it could work. We do... whatever it is we're doing for the rest of the summer and explore... It'll be like dating... except at the end of this trip, we return home as though nothing happened and move on once and for all."

"So, what happens in Barcelona _stays_ in Barcelona," Quinn repeated, mulling over the idea with intrigue and weariness. "Then we go back to our lives and nobody needs to know about what happened between us."

"Exactly. We can be each other's summer experiment," Rachel said grinning at the idea of spending more time like this with Quinn.

The two sealed the deal with another fun evening before calling it a night.

The next few weeks involved a pattern emerging; they'd wake up, get dressed and explore new parts of Barcelona together. They found they had more in common than they knew and as they got to know each other on a more personal level, they found that they enjoyed spending more and more time together.

Soon, they knew each other's interests and tastes in music. They had discussed their past and what they wanted to do in the future. They were beginning to know each other in a way no one else did and it was exhilarating and a bit nerve-racking. Rachel knew Quinn had enough ammo to make her senior year a nightmare but she still didn't care because the feeling of holding Quinn, having sex with Quinn and talking to Quinn would be worth anything the idiots at school could throw her way.

But they didn't spend all of their time together; Rachel would go off and spend days with her father's and Quinn would go off and do something by herself. A couple of times, Quinn's parents took her to dinner and she would return to the hotel room wearing a new pair of earrings or a bracelet.

Though they didn't spend all of their days together, they did spend their evenings together and those evenings became better and better with each passing night as they learnt more and more about what the other liked and was hesitant to try. But there was also a night or two where they didn't have sex at all and they just laid in each other's arms, content to simply hold each other, feeling their hearts beating together as one.

"Come on, Rachel; let's go to the beach," Quinn said, grabbing Rachel from the bed and turning her iPod onto a song. They had been sitting in the hotel most of the morning chatting away when they realised it was a stunning day outside, not a cloud in the sky.

The beach was rather crowded, so they searched for a more private place to enjoy each other's presence. After several minutes of walking, they found the noise of the crowd died almost completely. The small clearing they stood in was magnificent and unlike anything Rachel had ever seen before. It had such a beautiful view of the water but was almost completely cut off from the people at the beach.

"This is beautiful," Quinn said softly as she kissed Rachel.

"Mm, not as beautiful as you," Rachel heard herself whisper.

"I believe the real beauty is you," Quinn replied, staring deeply into Rachel's eyes before they began kissing once again. Before either of them could react, a flurry of want, desire and need took over both girls.

"Quinn, you want to try something?"

"Mmhmm, what?"

"Did you bring a towel?" Rachel asked suddenly, making Quinn's eyebrows quirk with a question clear on her face but instead of stating her question she nodded.

"Yes... but, why?"

"Sex on the beach," Rachel said, knowing she could possibly come to regret doing something so... crazy but her heart was racing and she could feel lust pouring from her veins and she could see it in Quinn's eyes too.

"Sex on the beach? Are you sure you're Rachel Berry? We could get caught!"

"But doesn't that make it more fun?" Rachel said, quickly finding the spot on Quinn's neck that drove her completely mad. After a bit of nibbling and whispering, they had sex on the beach. There was something so thrilling and daring about the act that seemed to make it more fun. They didn't go for hours, just long enough to blow some stream and they spent a few hours cuddled together watching the waves roll by; still unable to believe what they had just done and where.

"Do you want to go dancing tonight?" Rachel asked suddenly, remembering they had theme dances downstairs ad she wanted to go to one of them.

"Okay."

"God, have I told you how beautiful you are in the sunlight?" Rachel said as she studied the way the sun bounced off Quinn's skin and hair.

"Not as beautiful as you," Quinn replied with a smile as she kissed Rachel's face tenderly causing butterflies to rupture across her belly.

As they made their way back to the hotel, they held hands and talked excitedly to each other about the dance that would be happening at the lounge. It wasn't anything fancy, just something that happened once in a while so the guests would mix and mingle.

"Ah, if it isn't my favourite Pareja," the waiter called when they passed through to grab a bite to eat. "Young love; such a beautiful thing."

"Tony, you flatterer," Rachel said with a chuckle as she accepted two bottles of water and their food before sitting at the table with Quinn. Quinn was sighing contently as she ran her hand up Rachel's thigh. It was things like this she was going to miss once they returned home.

As they made their way to Rachel's room, they took a second to appreciate the view from the window. Watching the sunset over the beach filled Rachel with contentment and made her relax and when she felt Quinn's snake around her waist and pull her into an embrace, she could feel her heart skipping several beats. This moment was perfect, watching the sunset in Quinn's arms, resting their heads against one another.

Their time in Barcelona was coming to an end and Rachel found herself wishing she could stay in Barcelona forever with Quinn because upon arriving back in America, their 'relationship' or whatever it was would be over. But the agreement had been made and if they remained together in America, they'd have to answer questions and Rachel found herself scared to think about answering so many uncertain and awkward questions.

This meant she was bisexual, right? Ugh, this thinking about labelling herself was stressful and she decided instead to focus on the moment and what she felt for Quinn.

Dancing with Quinn downstairs had been amazing; she had never been good at ballroom dancing but something about dancing like that in Quinn's arms made the motions almost effortless because she was too busy staring into Quinn's eyes to over analyze her own dancing. In fact, it wasn't even until they received applause that Rachel even remembered that the rest of the world even existed.

She could feel three words lingering on her tongue but she knew she had to bite them back because if she said them, it would make their separation even harder than it had to be.

They danced until somewhat past midnight when they made their way back to Rachel's room and fell asleep in each other's arms after a night of amazing sex. They almost went all night but they would have a long trip back to America if they didn't get some sleep.

They kissed one last time in the privacy of Rachel's hotel room before Rachel's dads came to bring her to the airport.

"I'm going to miss this," Rachel sighed into Quinn's shoulder, breathing in the smell of the blonde's hair.

"Me too. It just won't be the same waking up without you in my arms," Quinn sighed, her grip tight around Rachel's body as though she was terrified to let go.

"Tell you what; if we're up to it, we can come back next summer and do it all over again," Rachel said, knowing that would give her something to look forward to.

"Mm, I'd like that. Maybe we can have sex on the beach again when we come back," Quinn whispered, her body shaking as Rachel felt a tear hit her shoulder.

"Quinn, I know we can't continue _this_ when we return home but do you think we could at least be friends?"

Quinn's flight was scheduled to leave a few hours after Rachel's which was probably for the best because she didn't know if she could get through the flight without hold and touching Quinn; her fathers would recognise the blonde girl and she still wasn't ready to answer such questions about her sexuality and who she was attracted to. Not that it was necessary to do so because in a few days, she'd be back in America and back in Finn's arms.

* * *

Arriving home was pretty dull compared to arriving in Barcelona; it was the same street she'd always lived on and the same house.

She was happy to be home and happier to be in her own room but there was a dull ache as she remembered Quinn would not be in her bed tonight or any more for that matter.

"So, you look like you got some action while you were in paradise," Santayana said after a few minutes of analysing Rachel's face and overall posture. Thankfully, the Latina had waited until Rachel's fathers were gone before asking but Rachel still felt her jaw drop at the bluntness of the question and because she didn't know how to answer it.

 _There's no point in telling anyone what happened between Quinn and I because it will raise unnecessary questions and there was nothing to tell. Not anymore._

"I don't know what you're talking about; I have a boyfriend here so why would I have sex there?" Rachel said, doing her best to keep her voice even and use her usual tone when addressing things she found ridiculous to even talk about. "Besides, I was too busy to even think about boys while I was there." _Fucking your best friend._

"Okay, Berry. Whatever you say. Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"No, I'd rather be by the beach sipping cocktails," Rachel said honestly, immediately remembering the times she and Quinn did just that as they snuggled up on the beach, holding each other close as they watched couples walking and children playing in the sand. Even better was the showers they would take after lying in the sand.

"Ooh, got a favourite cocktail?"

Rachel found herself blushing despite herself because she did have a favourite and it was still awkward for her to say the name of the drink without blushing.

"Sex on the Beach is fantastic but its a bit awkward to order it but it's mixture is sweet and wonderful," Rachel said, blushing as she remembered that she and Quinn still played Rock Paper Scissors to decide who would order the cocktail. "But Cosmos are nice too but a little bit tart, so I only drank those once in a while.."

Santana stared at Rachel for a few seconds, clearly not having expected Rachel to list off alcoholic drinks but her features showed that what she'd said had given the Latino a bit of admiration.

"Look at you, Berry. Drinking on the beach; I would have never expected it from you. Did you do anything else that would shock me?"

 _Besides having sex with your best friend?_

"Not really; I went to the beach, I danced, hung out with my dad's, seen some nice restaurants and conversed with the locals in horrible broken Spanish," Rachel said chuckling. "But I think I got better and I didn't say anything that appeared to anger or I didn't offend anyone but I got some strange looks the one time I asked for cheese in my coffee. Hopefully, I can go back next summer, it was beautiful."

"That's hilarious; I can help you with your Spanish if you're actually serious about going back," Santana said, with a shrug. "It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me."

"Sounds great..."

"Girls! Dinner's ready!"

"So, how's Brittney?"

Dinner that night had been talking about Barcelona and Santayana pretending her girlfriend hadn't in fact spent the entire month staying in the house with her. Everyone at the table knew it had happened but they let it go because the house was still standing and it didn't appear as though they'd gotten up to anything harmful.

"I'm going to crash for the night; watch a movie until I fall asleep. Are you driving to school tomorrow?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Yeah, I'm driving. I'll be leaving at seven though for Cheerio practice," Santana said before disappearing into her room.

Rachel made her way into her own room and changed into her pyjamas, doing a little dance as she changed out of the clothes, humming a song. She'd gotten her PJ bottoms on when she heard a chuckle from her bed and upon seeing Quinn crawling in her window, she couldn't help but let out a startled cry before she realised who it was.

"Rachel, is everything okay? Why did you scream like that?" Santana called.

"I'm fine. I thought I saw a spider; it was a hairball."

Before she even uttered a word to the gorgeous blonde on her bed, she turned on the television and turned the volume up a little bit higher than she usually kept it and hopefully it would be enough to cover over the whispering that was about to happen.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel whispered almost frantically. "Our deal..."

"I know our deal but I had to see you again. We'll go back to normal tomorrow at school," Quinn whispered, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck as she began sucking and nibbling at Rachel's neck, sending waves of pleasure and shudders of excitement through her body.

"I I don't kn-know if this is a g-good id-dea," Rachel barely managed as her knees went weak as the blonde goddess worked miracles with her tongue on Rachel's through in a clear demonstration of what she was going to do with it on her _other_ body parts.

Or at least those were the words that were coming out of her mouth as she found herself removing Quinn's shift and running her hands along her breasts.

"One last time, Rachel... Just one last time," Quinn said as she lowered Rachel onto her bed and despite logic saying this was a bad idea and a clean break was the way to go, Rachel found herself nodding to the girl's words as she found her mind slowly succumbing to the girl's glorious tongue movements on her throat.

"F-fine, one last time but we're going to need to be quiet. Santana's room is next to mine and my parents are down the hall. A TV can only cover so much..."

And as she gave into the girl's whims, she knew she was going to come to regret allowing this to happen but right then, she couldn't bring herself to care about the long term consequences or even the immediate consequences if Santana or one of her fathers was to walk in on them in the middle of sex. In fact, she found the rush of doing so in such a risky setting to be most exciting than sex on the beach. It wasn't romantic because of how had they had to work to muffle their... excitement but it was still thrilling.

No, none of that mattered because, for that night, it was just Quinn and Rachel for one last time...


	2. Back To School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

 **Further warning: The characters are going to be OOC from their TV personas to an extent and for reasons to do with the plot. For example, Santana isn't going to be overly sarcastic towards Rachel because after all, they are living together and she appreciates what Rachel does for her.**

 **Please, let me know what you think and any ideas you have for this story and what I can do to improve it.**

 **Rating: I have rated this story M but that is because it contains sexual content and I am unsure whether it crosses the line between T and M so I am taking the safe route and marking it M.**

* * *

The first day of school always brought nerves and jitters for Rachel Berry as she thought about how the other students were going to treat her, her new classes and just returning to school after a summer and getting back into the swing of things. Of course, this year was already turning out to be exceptional as her nerves and jitters weren't directed towards her potential bullies and classes but towards the naked blonde who was still in her bed despite it being first thing in the morning.

Quinn Fabray was an exquisite site to behold at this time in the morning and as much as Rachel wanted to use the bit of time she had before school to have her way with the girl, she knew it would only be a matter of time before Santana or her fathers decided to come and wake her up. Though Santana might be amused to find her naked with her face buried between Quinn's thighs, her fathers might have something to say about it.

"Look, you need to get dressed and out of here before we get caught," Rachel whispered as she crawled out of bed, and immediately grabbed a nightgown to cover her very naked body. She wasn't sure what time they had fallen asleep after they had sex but she was sure it was past midnight and she was sure the exhaustion from not sleeping was going to hit her like a train sooner or later that day, made worse by the jet lag.

"Okay," Quinn said, standing up but instead of picking up her clothes from the floor, she instead began kissing Rachel passionately until the brunette could barely see straight.

"I'll see you at school," Rachel said sadly as she watched Quinn crawl out her bedroom window.

She made her way into the hall towards the bathroom and ran into Santana who seemed to be approaching the bathroom as well. But upon seeing Rachel's flushed face, she raised her eyebrows and an expression of concerned seemed to cross the latina's face.

"You okay? You're not sick, are you?"

"I'm fine," Rachel said. "You go, I'll dress in my room."

"Alright, remember, I leave at seven, with or without you," Santana said with a humorous look on her face as she stepped into the bathroom.

Rachel threw on a pair of faded jeans and a plain long sleeved shirt and instead of combing her hair into perfection like she had intended to do for school, she tasselled it until it hung neatly but without the Christian-school girl look she tended to wear; in fact, she even added some product to add some waves. She threw on some earrings and a necklace and made her way to the hall when she heard Santana leave the bathroom.

"Rachel? You actually look... normal?" Santana said, studying Rachel's new attire that seemed closer to the rest of the population in comparison to the clothes she had worn the past year... And every other year before that.

"I have decided to reinvent myself this year. It is time to put aside such childish appearances and focus on the new Rachel Berry because if I'm going to become famous, I want to look hot," Rachel said. She liked her new appearance and she wanted her new look to be more reflective of the blonde streaks she had gotten just before she left for Barcelona. She wanted to prove that she was more than just an uptight diva. "I don't look bad, do I?"

"No but I think little Finnocence might have an aneurysm when he sees you, however," Santana said with a chuckle.

"This has nothing to do with Finn; I've simply decided it was time to maintain a more atypical appearance to avoid as much taunting and teasing this year and I am growing up and have found that I want to dress more... relaxed," Rachel said as she made her way into the bathroom where she did what she had to and put on some makeup.

When they arrived at the school parking lot, Quinn and Brittany were waiting with their cell phones out. Rachel took a few breaths to even out her breathing at the site of Quinn wearing her Cheerio uniform; had the skirts always been so high? She was willing to bet if Quinn were to bend down she'd be able to see... Wow, did it suddenly get really warm?

Rachel let out the largest yawn she was able to in hopes of covering up the fact that her breathing was now hitching at the site of Quinn; her blonde... whatever they were; she wasn't even sure what she could label what she and Quinn had.

 _Nothing, the label is nothing because it is OVER now. That was the agreement. Last night was a final performance to an epic summer._

"Don't be nervous. It's our last year and this year we will rule the school," Santana said with a smile before getting out of the car and swaying her hips as she usually did. Her fierce expression was back on her face but Rachel was able to see the truth to the look compared to this time last year.

"Hey, Rachel. Did you have a nice summer?" Quinn asked as she stepped out of the car; her eyes widened a slightly upon seeing what Rachel had decided to wear over her usual outfit. "The new look is nice."

Rachel fought back a flush as she watched Quinn's eyes flash need and hunger for just a briefest second before her expression morphed into the same expression she wore when she looked at Santana or Brittany.

"Are you sure you're Rachel and that aliens didn't abduct you this summer and replace you with a double banger?" Brittany said eyeing Rachel's new look with curious but worried eyes.

 _Oh, come on! Is it so unbelievable that I might want to blend for once!_

"That's doppelgänger, Britt," Santana said as she took the tall blonde's hand and took her into a long heated kiss that left both Rachel and Quinn staring awkwardly at each other; the desire to follow their friends lead was visible in their eyes before they realised they couldn't because that would involve answering questions they weren't ready to answer and breaking their agreement.

 _As though it never happened... I say we broke that last night when we had sex in my room_ , Rachel thought to herself for a second before she smiled awkwardly at Quinn, unsure what to say or do that wouldn't reveal the fact that they had slept together for a month or even a few hours ago.

"I was in Barcelona until a day ago; I just got home yesterday," Quinn informed Rachel, as she turned away from the smooching couple to give them privacy and enjoy a few seconds to speak to each other before they had to go their separate ways.

"Oh?" Rachel asked as they had practised at the hotel. "I didn't know you were there. I was in Barcelona as well..."

"Alright ladies, time for cheer practice. See you later, Rachel," Santana said as she pulled Brittany into the school with Quinn following. Rachel stared at Quinn's butt as it became smaller and smaller until she was gone.

"What are you staring at, Rachel?"

Kurt Hummel was the watching Rachel with a look of curiosity and the question was obvious in her eyes; he had seen exactly what Rachel was staring at.

"Um, did the Cheerios get new uniforms this year?" Rachel said in an attempt to hide the blush that was threatening to consume her face completely.

"You would know better than me; you live with one," Kurt said. "Speaking of new looks! I love yours! Going all out for your boy-toy, huh? I know he's looking forward to seeing you and when he does, girl, he is going to lose his shit," Kurt said linking elbows with Rachel and walking towards the school. "How was Barcelona? Did you see anything buff and gorgeous?"

"Not really But I wasn't really looking, either. I've got Finn," Rachel said, remembering she would be seeing Finn soon and how she hadn't really thought about him the entire summer, especially with her legs wrapped around... No, she had Finn and Finn would be here soon.

Soon turned out to be much sooner than she had planned because before she knew it, she found him standing by her locker with a wide smile and a bouquet of roses. Waves of guilt began pouring through her stomach as she thought about Quinn and what they'd been doing just a few hours ago.

"Rachel... you look... wow!" Finn said, placing a soft kiss on Rachel's lips and she barely resisted the urge to frown as she realised the kiss felt empty. She felt no desire to kiss him deeper. She felt nothing actually. In fact, the kiss made her felt awkward and uncomfortable. Maybe it was because she was tired from not sleeping the night before. She'd have to get the spark back with him because things with Quinn were obviously over.

School the rest of the morning was uneventful until she arrived in English class and found she'd been assigned to sit next to Quinn but Santana and Brittany were in front of them, so they would not be able to talk about anything summer related, no matter how innocent.

"Take a look at the person sitting beside you; shake their hand and become acquainted. You will be spending a lot of time together because you will be working together on your year-end assignment. The assignment will focus on literature from both past and present. Together you will study short stories and poetry from certain eras and then you will recreate a story and or poem set in a similar era. You will be told each week what era you will work with and you will submit your work Mondays in class. At the end of the year, you will take a short novel and convert it into the era of your choice. This could be Twilight in the seventeenth century or Dracula in the twenty-first century. This weeks assignment will be the 20th century."

"Guess we're working together?" Quinn said, causing Rachel's face to glow as she met her eyes with a smile.

"I guess so," Rachel said feeling a strong urge to kiss her right then and there.

 _Restrain yourself, Berry._

"Do you want to meet in the library after Glee Club?" Quinn asked as she looked into Rachel's eyes making her heart flutter in her chest.

"Okay. Sounds good," Rachel said, still staring into Quinn's eyes but when she suddenly noticed their faces coming closer, she suddenly remembered where they were. She looked around the room and found the only watching her with any interest at all was Kurt; he shot Rachel a questioning look but she ignored him before turning to face Quinn once again.

Glee club passed by quickly and soon enough, Rachel and Quinn found themselves seated in one of the study booths at the library while making an attempt to read through the short stories but found themselves becoming easily distracted by each other. They would rub their feet together, launch into discussions about summer or anything else that crossed their minds or sometimes just get distracted by each other's eyes. They tried to stop but they found they were just too interested in each other.

But despite the distraction factor, they managed to read through a few storied before they finished for the night.

"We can meet at my house on Saturday to write our story. My parents will be out of town," Quinn said, the undertone to the last sentence was obvious.

 _Say no, Rachel. This is a violation of your agreement. The deal was to go on as though their summer fling never happened._

"Okay. Sounds good," Rachel said with a smile, feeling her stomach filling with butterflies at the idea of what could possibly happen while at Quinn's house.

She walked home from school, completely oblivious to her surrounding, her mind filled with thoughts of Quinn and their summer fling which was quickly becoming less of a summer fling and more of... She wasn't even sure what to call it but it couldn't be serious because she had Finn.

"Rachel!"

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality quick enough to find Santana walking behind her, looking as though she'd been trying to catch her attention for a while but she'd been so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed the Latina running behind her.

"How long have you been there?"

"I've been behind you since you passed your house the second time and didn't seem to even notice," Santana said, making Rachel notice that she was three house past her house; blushing, she gave the Latina a small shrug and made her way inside. "Are you okay? You seem... out of it?"

"I'm just distracted," Rachel said, her mind jumping back to Quinn before she could even stop it or the blush that crawled across her face. "Thinking."

"About Finn?" Santana asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. If Rachel wasn't so damn confused about her feelings, she would have laughed but instead, she just blinked nervously.

"Um... Well... I... um... it's..."

"It's fine, I get it... I mean I don't _get it_ but I know what you're saying."

 _I sincerely doubt that._

"That's good to know," Rachel said, feeling the urge to spill her guts completely to the girl who would no doubt be able to fully understand where she was coming from but the guilt over what she was doing to Finn began dragging her stomach to her feet. How do you confess to your roommate and friend that you spent a month banging her best friend despite having a boyfriend and then expect her to sit down and 'by the way, I'm not sure about my sexuality anymore' because that would go over _so well!_

"Are you staying in for dinner?"

"No, I'm going to dinner with Britt and then I'm going to hang out at her house tonight," Santana said with a wink that made Rachel blush as she realised what the Latina was going to be doing and noticed her mind actually providing her images of the encounter; images she found she didn't hate. Images that were causing some warmth down below...

 _God, could I be more of a perve right now? Why not just ask her if I can go watch while I'm at it?_

"Okay, well, I'm just going to order out. My parents won't be back till Monday," Rachel said with a shrug. "Can you help me with science this weekend?"

"Sure thing, Britt's going away this weekend anyway; maybe we can have a movie night or something," Santana said as she glanced at her watch and stood up.

"Sounds great, I'll pick the movie and no musicals," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look... worried," Santana said as she cocked her head and glanced at Rachel as she tried to read the shorter girls facial expressions for clues.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't sleep well last night," Rachel said, not completely lying but she didn't feel the need to add why.

"Yeah, I know. I heard you tossing and turning," Santana said as she walked out of the kitchen, oblivious to the look of shock and mild horror on Rachel's face. "Get some sleep tonight, okay."

In all honesty, she should not have been surprised as she was when she found Quinn Fabray sitting on her bed when she went up after dinner but she still found herself stunned almost motionless for a few seconds. When she felt Quinn's warm lips against hers, however, she immediately responded by running her hands up and down the girls back, snaking one of her hands up the short cheerio skirt and grabbing the girl's bottom firmly.

"I thought last night was the last..."

"Yes, well, I decided one more time couldn't hurt," Quinn said as she pulled off Rachel's shirt and began licking Rachel's breasts and logic went out the window completely as she cupped Quinn's breasts in her hands.

"It's just us in the house tonight," Rachel said winking at Quinn who blushed with the implications of what Rachel was telling her; they could be a little louder than they had been the night before. So, with a wicked grin on her face, Rachel lowered Quinn onto the bed and climbed on top of the blonde for 'one more time'.

"And Santana?" Quinn asked as she worked on removing Rachel's pants and rubbing the skin on Rachel's butt making Rachel moan at the touch.

"Her girlfriend's," Rachel said as she helped liberate Quinn from her cheerios skirt before she pushed the blonde onto her bed and began straddling the girl while kissing the entirety of her face and neck. She could feel the blonde's hands roaming and before either of them really knew what was happening, they didn't have a stitch of clothing on and...

"Rachel, have you seen my cell phone?"

"Shit!" Rachel whispered, racking her brain so she could answer before the latina could enter her room because the footsteps were getting closer and closer.

"Isn't it in the kitchen?"

She hoped Santana didn't notice how breathless and thick her voice sounded; especially when Quinn decided to be wicked and began using her fingers to bring waves of pleasure crashing down on Rachel, making it almost impossible for her to not moan out the cell phone's location but she was sure her voice wavered slightly as she spoke. And then Quinn ran her thumb over the right spot...

"Dear _God!_ " Rachel gasped as another wave of pleasure washed over her.

"What was that?"

"I thought I saw a s-spider. It was a hairball. I really n-need to brush my hair in the b-bathroom from n-now on," Rachel managed as her hips bucked under Quinn's actions.

After several seconds of silence, they heard Santana walking away with a hum of confusion.

"Found it! See you at school tomorrow," Santana said before Rachel heard the door close, followed by the sound of Santana's car pulling back out and down the street. If it wasn't for the fact that she was so close to falling over the edge of pleasure, she would have rolled her eyes at Quinn but all she could focus on was the orgasm that was now washing over her body and what she was doing to Quinn who was now panting in pure ecstasy and pleasure.

By the time both girls finished and collapsed onto the bed in a heap, they had completely forgotten Santana and her interruption.

"Wanna go again?"

"Of course!"

And that night they only stayed up until around midnight and fell asleep in each other's arms making Rachel remember just how much she enjoyed sleeping naked in Quinn's arms; the feeling of her skin against hers was her favourite sensation in the world.


	3. Just Friends Right?

Quinn and Rachel had a beautiful morning before school; they took a nice long shower together and had a beautiful breakfast, enjoying the fact that it was just the two of them without anyone to stop them from talking and joking with each other just like they did in Barcelona. Not all jokes were appropriate but it was still a good morning and they enjoyed each athers company.

They arrived at the school together and went to the library to work on their project for English class. The library was deserted, which meant Rachel and Quinn could talk freely for a little bit longer before they went back to pretending nothing happened that summer. Things would be going back to normal now, Rachel would be back with Finn and Quinn would go back to her life. It was a sad reality but it was moments like this that reminded Rachel that what they had had in fact been real and not an over sexualized dream.

They both agreed that them being together wasn't exactly a good idea for several reasons; the first of which being they were straight and the second being Lima was hardly a place for them to be in such a relationship. Besides, there wasn't a relationship. They were two straight girls who liked to experiment; end of story. So why would they go through the process of coming out when they were obviously just experimenting. Girls did it all the time. They had sex, they snuggled, they talked... It was just what girls did... right? Rachel thought as one glance into Quinn's eyes made her stomach swim with a flurry of butterflies.

Sure, the sex was great but it's not like Rachel had anything to compare it to and wouldn't because she didn't intend to sleep with Finn for a very long time.

"Hey, Rachel! I brought you some cupcakes," Finn said presenting a plate of colourful cupcakes to Rachel who smiled before frowning at them.

"Are they vegan?"

"There's no meat in the cupcakes," Finn said slowly as he frowned in Rachel's direction. Rachel frowned slightly while Quinn just outright snorted at Finn's comment.

"Thank you, Finn but I maintain a vegan diet and cannot eat anything with eggs, Finn. But thank you very much for the gesture."

Actually, Rachel had been contemplating breaking this diet for a while, bacon smelt good and she found herself drooling over the smell recently and a few of her dreams recently even involved it raining bacon from heaven into her mouth. And she may have already bought some over the weekend and hidden it under the fruit cake in the freezer to consumed at a later date. But Finn didn't need to know that, especially since she had yet to make any decisions regarding this choice. Besides, her regular doctors appointments had become nothing more than him informing Rachel her B12 and iron were getting far too low.

Rachel smiled as she took Finn's hand and allowed him to walk her to class. She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her and when his lips touched hers, she barely noticed because there were no fireworks just like the last time. In fact, she didn't enjoy the kiss at all. It was awkward. His lips felt rough. But he was her boyfriend. But instead, his kisses filled her with annoyance and that face he and the other boys made when they bent to kiss her... Ugh... no! It was just weird. Quinn's face however when they kissed was...

Hm, she was going to have to work harder with this. She'd clear her mind, calm down and everything would be back to normal. Then she'd remember why she wanted to be with him from the beginning.

By the time the weekend rolled around, Rachel was beyond ready to relax on the couch and do nothing but watch reruns of Vampire Diaries or musicals while Santana helped her with her science work or helped her with her Spanish. Santana made a habit of tutoring Brittany and Rachel in Spanish together because they were both at the same level with the language. In writing. Rachel was decent with spoken Spanish but when it came to writing it down, she needed improvement. Regardless, working on the science work had been fun. Santana was enthusiastic about Science and she made it interesting for Rachel to learn. It helped that she was still really relaxed from Friday night.

Rachel was once again standing awkwardly beside Quinn while Santana and Brittany made out in her kitchen. The two cheerios were so distracted that they didn't notice Rachel and Quinn share longing glances to one another and they didn't notice when Rachel and Quinn snuck off into the living room, holding hands. Quinn's hand fit perfectly. It was like they were made for each other.

Quinn and Rachel hadn't been together since the last time Quinn snuck into her room a few nights ago and Rachel found herself missing the blonde more each night. Not waking up next to her felt almost wrong but it was something she was going to have to get used to because whatever they had in Barcelona was over and their 'relationship' had to be purely platonic. Friends. It was supposed to be. But that didn't stop her heart from aching when she looked at the empty half of her bed where Quinn had slept. And it didn't stop her heart from beating happily when she saw Quinn and it didn't stop her from wanting to run her hands along Quinn's face and pepper kisses _everywhere._

It was Friday night and Quinn and Brittany were there to sleep over as they would be doing every Friday. Or that was the plan, however that week, Santana was more preoccupied eating Brittany's face than participating in their usual activities.

"They were like this last September too... And um... throughout the rest of the year," Quinn said rolling her eyes as she and Rachel flipped through movies they could watch; neither girl took a second to bother figuring out what Santana or Brittany wanted to watch, especially after the Latina went up the stairs clutching Brittany's hand. "Can I sleep in your room tonight? They probably won't stop until really late."

Rachel nodded and upon hearing the door to Santana's room click, Quinn curled up beside Rachel who immediately wrapped her arms around the blonde and began cuddling to the movie Descendants. By the time they went to bed, they had watched three movies and from inside Santana's room, they could still hear the pair giggling and moaning. Once again, it wasn't something Rachel minded hearing and once again, she felt like some kind of perve for enjoying listening to the sounds from next door.

"I'll put on a movie while we sleep so we don't have to hear that," Rachel said, turning on a musical before she turned to face Quinn who was actually in the midst of changing into her pyjamas. Rachel found herself unable to turn her eyes away from Quinn's milky skin or her boobs just waiting to be released from the confines of her bra.

 _Free them! Free the puppies!_ Ugh, Rachel couldn't believe her mind had just referred to Quinn's perfect breasts as puppies... But she did want to pet them...

Quinn seemed to read the look in Rachel's eyes before she smirked wickedly.

"One more time couldn't hurt, could it, Rachel?"

"What if they come in here?"

"Oh please!" Quinn snorted aloud with humour visible in her eyes at the idea that the two girls would stop having sex before they passed out in each other's arms. "We have nothing to worry about but if you're worried, lock your door. We'll hear the knob jiggle and that'll be enough notice to cover up before they find a way to unlock the door, if they're concerned enough to bother, of course."

"Okay," Rachel said, feeling her eyes glaze over as she stepped to lock her door with what she hoped wasn't too loud a click. If the busy occupants heard, they made no notice and continues their moans which seemed to grow in volume with each passing second. Turning up the volume on the TV, Rachel soon found herself being tackled onto her bed by a still very topless Quinn Fabray.

The next few hours were full of passion until they found themselves almost unable to keep their eyes open. They had done what they could to be quiet, making sure their noises didn't surpass the movie. Rachel turned off the musical, pleased to hear snores coming from the room next door. That night, they decided to be safe and throw on Pyjamas, open the door and Rachel curled up at the head of the bed while Quinn curled up a the foot of the bed both on top of the blankets to look like they had passed out. They every threw some playing cards over the bed to make it look like they had been keeping busy with something other than their own naked bodies. After all, there was no point telling Santana about their sexy little experiments with each other.

"Hey, wake up! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

Rachel opened her eyes and registered two things immediately, at some point throughout the night one of the two girls had thrown a blanket on top of them and closed the window. The next thing she registered was Brittany bouncing on her bed with enthusiasm and joy. Still riding a bit of a buzz from what Quinn had done to her, Rachel found herself grinning at Brittany who giggled and grabbed both Rachel and Quinn's hands and pulled them from the bed.

She was shockingly strong and Rachel found herself blushing when she realised Quinn's legs had crossed with hers throughout the night. The managed to uncross them before Brittany got them out of the bed but Rache was sure one of Quinn's toenails had scratched her leg.

"Did you two sleep well last night? Of all the things you could have done, you decided to play cards until you fell asleep? You bother looked cold though, so I picked up your cards and put a blanket over you guys," Brittany explained happily as they joined Santana in the kitchen. The smell of bacon made Rachel's stomach ache hungrily as she stared at the bacon. "Did you know your door was locked? It was easy to pick. Lord Tubbington taught me how."

"I think Rachel wants some bacon," Brittany said pointing to Rachel who realised she was drooling over the smell of the bacon. Last night had been intense and she had worked up an appetite and the night before, she had dreamed of Quinn naked with bacon covering her while she ate it off of her...

"I actually do, I'm really hungry today," Rachel said quickly before her body could react to the very naughty thoughts, watching as Quinn nodded deeply as she sat down at the table and helped themselves to bacon, pancakes and cereal. She did her best to ignore the look Santana was giving her; it was clear the Latina was surprised, slightly worried and a bit confused about Rachel's sudden dietary change. Rachel had given Santana the Vegan Lecture and now, seeing her eat meat... It was shocking.

"This is the 'I'm sorry we ditched you to bang' breakfast. Its the reason I come to there sleepovers," Quinn whispered to Rachel who chuckled and laughed even harder when she saw the Latina flipping Quinn off. Rachel smiled giddily as she bit into the bacon and found herself wondering why she ever gave this up. The taste was amazing and it only added to her bliss from the night before.

"Mm, I think I want to marry bacon," Rachel sighed as she took another bite.

"Is that legal?" Quinn joked.

"Anything is legal over international waters," Rachel shot back, just as lightly. "The trick is finding someone to conduct the ceremony. Remember the guy we read about last night who married his pillow?"

They had actually read about it in Barcelona but they didn't feel like mentioning their time together in Barcelona in case during the questions, one of them slipped up and mentioned something that could reveal their summer fling.

"Ugh, he even drew a face on it and named it," Quinn said with a frown.

"What else did you do last night besides reading about illegal 'marriages' and play cards?" Santana asked, sitting down and smirking at the look of joy on Rachel's face as she tucked into her bacon and pancakes.

"We watched a few movies and that's it really. We talked about school and summer. We ran into each other in Barcelona before Berry came home, so we talked about how we drank and hung out that night and our favourite drinks," Quinn said, going through the parts of the story that wouldn't leave them with any indication that they had been friends with benefits over the summer.

"Yeah, Quinn mentioned seeing you. I didn't know you two hung out," Santana said with a chuckle. "At least you didn't kill each other."

"There's a picture of them drinking together," Brittany said holding up a picture of Rachel and Quinn at the bar table. Quinn was sipping her drink and Rachel was laughing about something. She remembered when that picture was taken and if it had have been taken a minute later, she'd be explaining to her friends why she was kissing Quinn.

"You both look so nice in that picture!" Brittany said happily.

"Well, we were both on our way to a dance the hotel was holding. We ended up hanging out at the dance and got a little tipsy..."

"A little tipsy!" Quinn interrupted. "You could barely walk by the end of the night!"

"Says the girl who slept on the bathroom floor of my hotel room!" Rachel shot back laughing.

"Um, you slept in the _bathtub_ right beside me so you can hardly speak little miss 'I'm going do a drunk backflip!'"

"Oh! And who was the standing there cheering me on?" Rachel responded with a smirk.

"Oh please! I wasn't cheering you on, I was waving you away from the dresser!" Quinn replied rolling her eyes as Rachel laughed at the memory. She remembered Quinn waving her arms but she didn't really remember what the sexy blonde had actually been saying. They were both naked and she felt it necessary to show the blonde just how flexible she could be.

Santana and Brittany watched the exchange with curious expressions as Rachel and Quinn went back and forth, not missing a beat; but there was no malice in either girl's eyes. Only amusement and humour.

"I take it you had fun," Santana said laughing.

"Yes, we took turns vomiting, ate saltines and drank water." _And had sex. Lots of sex._ Amazing, mind blowing sex. The last part was left unsaid but both Rachel and Quinn thought it.

"Yeah, she's not totally intolerable," Quinn said with a teasing voice.

"What are you drinking? In the picture?" Brittany asked curiously, raising her eyebrow as Quinn and Rachel both blushed furiously.

"Sex on the Beach," Rachel said flushing brighter. "The drink was Sex on the Beach."

"Your face is so red!" Santana said laughing.

"Not as red as when she ordered it," Quinn said laughing.

"You couldn't even _say_ it! You stammered and then told him you were 'having what she's having!'" Rachel laughed and found herself blushing as Quinn turned a little bit pinker. And it was sooo sexy to see.

"You ordered it so fast that you had to repeat it because he didn't understand what you said the first time," Quinn said laughing, tears rolling down her face at the memory. "The bartender smirked every time you ordered it."

"and took great joy in making me say it _every single time!"_

The rest of the morning went by quickly and once Brittany and Quinn left, Rachel and Santana pulled out Rachel's science work and got her work finished. By the end of it, Santana promised to work with her on Science every weekend as long as Rachel agreed to help her with her history work because she was struggling with that class.

"You know, it's good you and Quinn are on friendly terms. You could always use friends. I mean, Finnept is fine but he's your boyfriend, not your friend," Santana said, causing Rachel's stomach to cramp with guilt as she remembered how she had cheated on her boyfriend with his ex just that night but she was unable to resist the blonde. Even though they were just friends.

"Yeah, she could make a good friend when she's not bullying me," Rachel said, emphasizing the word 'friend' in her mind. "But I suppose you both have matured since those days."

"I am sorry for putting you through that."

"It's history. Just don't cry... or puke on me like Quinn did when she apologized and I'll be happy," Rachel said laughing at the memory.

"She puked on you? Well, I don't feel like puking at the moment, so I think you're good."

"It was my turn with the toilet and she tried to get in while I was still... there and um, let's just say I preferred it when she threw big gulps at me. I'm pretty sure that's how I wound up sleeping in the tub... I decided to wash my hair under the tap of the tub instead of the sink," Rachel said thoughtfully. She'd washed her hair under the faucet before turning off the water and proceeding to pass out. At least the water had been turned off before she fell asleep.

"Next year, the four of us need to go to Barcelona! I want to see the two of you party!"

Rachel fought the urge to cringe. She and Quinn had decided that if they had time, they were going to go back to Barcelona the following summer under the same agreement as they had last year. If Santana came, it would be harder for them to get away with their arrangement. Perhaps Brittany would keep the Latina occupied at night long enough for them to... Who was she kidding? Quinn would probably have a boyfriend who she wouldn't want to cheat on by then.

"How are things with Finnept? You don't seem to talk about him as much as you used to?" Santana said curiously. Rachel managed to stop herself from showing the guilt and apprehension that went through her body at her friend's words. She remembered how much she had talked about him last year. How much he flattered her and how happy she was that someone had taken a romantic interest in her.

"Things are fine. He's taking me to see a play next Sunday," Rachel said bringing a smile to her face as she thought about how sweet it was that Finn had listened to her and was taking her to her favourite play but it also made her feel guilty.

"Rachel?"

"Mmhmm."

"Nice hickey."

Rachel felt her face pale drastically as she stood up and ran to the mirror in the downstairs bathroom.

Surely Santana was joking but sure enough, there was the mark, right beneath her ear; she had felt Quinn spend a lot of time sucking and licking while they were... occupied... but she hadn't given it much thoughts, too busy trying not to cry out Quinn's name and whatnot.

 _Damn you, Quinn!_

She wasn't mad, in fact, seeing the mark made her feel warm and tingly but now she was going to have to explain to Finn how she got it unless...

"Santana! You need to help me cover this up!"

The Latina laughed, already holding a makeup bag in hand.

"I'll show you how to cover it and you can take care of it Monday... Unless you want to show it off to the school? Show them Finnept finally took a step towards manhood. Or should we say thrust?"

"No, actually, I'm good. In fact, could you not mention this to anyone? In fact, let's pretend this never happened," Rachel said, hoping the Latina wouldn't say anything, especially to Finn because she would no doubt become suspicious when he had no idea Rachel _had_ a hickey let alone where it came from. Rachel barely kissed his _lips_ anymore so he'd most likely be aware that he'd not given her a hickey. But then again, he'd believed he'd knocked up Quinn without sleeping with her...

"Ookaayy, sure thing. Look, if there's something going on, I'll listen."

"Okay," Rachel said, nervous about what Santana had concluded. There's no way she could figure out Quinn gave her the hickey; at least that's what she was hoping.

"Now, I hope you and Finn are using protection. Because I don't want to deal with your pregnant, sobbing ass."

"You don't have to worry about that," Rachel said, smirking internally at how true it was. She and Finn had never had sex. In fact, the only person she'd ever had sex with was Quinn and unless Quinn had something special with her fingers and tongue, she wasn't worried about becoming pregnant.

"Alright. Let's make supper. Are you back to vegan or..."

"I feel like steak," Rachel said grinning, after having bacon, she wanted to go all the way; perhaps it was a bit extreme going vegan. Besides, her dance classes required her to have protein and gymnastics would be easier as well if she upped her iron and protein levels. And the doctors had been complaining about her vitamin B intake.

"Alright. But seriously, the look, eating meat, whatever it is you're doing with Finn and drinking? I meant it when I said I'm here if you need to talk," Santana said sincerely, a bit of worry shining through her eyes. Rachel was tempted to spill her guts right then and there but she didn't know how the cheerio would feel about the fact that she was banging her best friend while she had a boyfriend. Actually, she was sure Santana wouldn't mind the cheating on Finn part but she could possibly have something to say about the best friend part... And the fact that it had happened all summer and neither of them had said anything sooner.

"I'll keep that in mind," Rachel said, smiling, glad that Santana actually seemed to care and guilty at the same time. Oh, she was suffocating in guilt but she still couldn't bring herself to be guilty enough to regret or even want to stop what she was doing with Quinn. She knew it had to stop but she didn't want it to. Besides, there was nothing to tell. They were just experimenting; innocent high school experimenting. Well, maybe not innocent.

"Alright, let's get some steak for Amerca's newest omnivore," Santana said, smiling. "But just so you know, if Finn hurts you, I'll rip his balls off and bury them in the backyard."

 _But he's the one who's likely to get hurt._

"Look, is Finn pressuring you to do anything you're not into or to change your appearance?" Santana blurted, as though it was something she'd been meaning to say for a while and finally got the guts to say it. "Dpes Auntie Snix need to come out and play?"

 _Oh_ , that's what this is about.

"Look, I know he can be persistent, Quinn told me as much; you need to know if you don't want to do something, that's it. He has no right to guilt you into anything," Santana said firmly.

"Finn hasn't pressured me into anything, Santana; everything I've done was of my own free will. There was no pressure or force," Rachel said, intentionally leaving Finn out of the last part so she felt a little less like a liar.

 _Great. I'm lying to another person. More importantly, I'm lying to someone who's basically becoming my friend. She's worried about me._

But, there wasn't anything to feel guilty about. She and Quinn were merely experimenting; they were curious and nothing else. There was nothing to tell. End of story. Case closed. It's not like they were in love like Brittany and Santana were. Though Rachel kind of wished Quinn was there, it was because they had funny memories and a lot of homework to tackle for English class that week.

"Okay. But if he does..."

"You'll be the first to know."

"It's all I ask. Now, about that steak you want... I don't actually know if there's steak here, would you settle for chicken?"

"Fine by me," Rachel said with a smile as she followed Santana downstairs.

That night, Santana went over to Brittany's house stating she'd be back in the morning and like the last time, Quinn crawled in the window with the same look on her face as the last time. This time she grabbed Rachel's shirt and pulled the girl as close as possible before kissing her deeply and passionately, immediately going for the buttons to Rachel's pyjama top.

"Just one more time."

"No complaints here," Rachel sighed, letting herself be pulled down onto her bed, thankful Santana was out of the house. She wasn't even going to pretend she was going to resist because they both knew how this discussion was going to end and it was pointless to even pretend she was going to resist. She wanted this. Quinn was clearly on board as well... Otherwise, she'd be at home.

Later that night, Quinn and Rachel lay in her bed, covered only by her blankets their bodies pressed together and the fell of Quinn's heart beating so close to hers... It was _heaven._ Quinn ran her hands through Rachel's hair and Rachel laid on her chest, drawing little circles on the blonde's shoulders

"You _marked_ me last night and Santana saw. She thinks I'm sleeping with Finn now. What if she says something to him?" Rachel said suddenly.

"Wait, you haven't slept with him?"

"Well... No... Not yet. The timing hasn't been right," Rachel said.

"That's... that's good. I mean... good to know," Quinn said, causing Rachel to nod as she traced her finger along Quinn's bare belly button.

Rachel sighed happily as she pulled her damp bangs from her face and snuggled closer to Quinn. Because it was moments like this that she forgot she was guilty about having moments like this. Because it was moments like this that they held each other that Rachel truly felt at peace.

 **Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter things are going to get interesting for the the 'platonic pair'.**


	4. Perhaps More

**Perhaps More**

 **Hey everyone, Happy Friday! I hope everyone is having a good week! The weekend begins NOW!**

* * *

The weeks went by and Quinn's visits continued and always began with the same phrase.

"Just one more time."

Except it never was. It always happened again. Just how many times is 'one more time'? Rachel wasn't complaining... much. And she wasn't complaining about the visits, she wasn't really complaining but she was starting to feel guilty about what she was doing to Finn. It wasn't cheating though; they were just experimenting, it didn't mean anything. They were going to end it... Eventually... Right?

She knew it was Friday night and Friday nights tended to go one of two ways; either Santana and Brittany would feel social and hang out until around eleven before going upstairs to be 'together' or they'd skip the social aspect altogether and just go upstairs to Santana's room. Quinn staying in Rachel's room however had become a foregone conclusion, especially since neither of the girls seemed to be complaining about the arrangement. Not that they would; while Santana and Brittany were distracted, Rachel and Quinn could 'entertain' each other. They'd put on a movie to 'block out the noise from Santana's room' but in reality, it was to mask over their own grunts and moans when they couldn't contain themselves or muffle themselves quick enough.

Everyone else was still blissfully unaware of the arrangement between Quinn and Rachel; after all, what was the point in making a spectacle of the fact that they were experimenting with each other on a regular bases. Nobody needed to know because there was nothing to tell.

They weren't in love, they weren't dating, they didn't even hang out except for sex and Santana's sleepovers and the sleepovers always ended in sex. What would they say to the people around them? That they enjoy having sex and nothing else? Despite the fact that Rachel had a boyfriend?

But the arrangement between Quinn and Rachel was going to end. There would be nothing to tell. Rachel knew she had to end it but she couldn't bring herself to do so right away. She intended to say something when the blonde would sneak in but one look into Quinn's eyes and one kiss and her resolve vanished and she was putty in the blonde's hands.

It was mid-October and Quinn was in Rachel's room after Santana and Brittany had disappeared into Santana's room almost as soon as they had arrived at the house and Quinn and Rachel had waited a respective two hours before following their lead and partaking in similar activities with much more secrecy. They had opted during these exchanges during sleepovers to avoid stripping naked and instead simply working around their clothes. It made it easier for them to run out and engage with the other girls on a moments notice.

They made up for this when they had the house to themselves but for the time being, they enjoyed simply being able to have any time alone during these sleepovers. They weren't having sex that night. They were working on a project for English class that they'd put off for too long because they took part in alternate activities instead of working. Now, they had a ton of work and the chances to do them over the weekend were slim to none because Quinn's parents were taking her out of town Saturday afternoon and they wouldn't be returning until Monday morning before school.

They hadn't had sex since the previous weekend and they missed it but they both acknowledged that neither of them could afford to flunk this assignment. Besides, Santana and Brittany had finished their activities and had since begun lounging in Rachel's room, watching them work on their assignment, giving them suggestions and trying to figure out why the pair had managed to leave such a large project off to last minute.

By the time Quinn and Brittany left, Rachel was exhausted and thrilled to have her project complete but Santana was just watching her with a look that told the diva that the Latina had something to say; with a raised eyebrow, she motioned for Santana to say whatever was on her mind.

"You two should start meeting after school to work on these assignments; they seem to be getting larger and you don't want to be caught off guard again. Maybe you two can set a regular day to meet and work. Wednesday is the day we don't have Cheerio or Glee practice. You should think about it. Well, there is also Monday as well but Wednesday seems the better choice."

"Hm, I'll mention it to Quinn on Monday," Rachel said, her mind immediately jumping to the realization that this would give herself and Quinn more time together but if they did that, they would actually have to work on their project and not stare into each other's eyes or have sex... At least until they finished the project for the week.

Monday came round and Rachel was feeling edgy and tense. She hadn't been with Quinn that night and she'd waken up alone, which made her realise that she and Quinn had been together every Sunday night since arriving back in America from Barcelona.

School had been going good; Glee had been picking up and Rachel had been more social and made attempts to be more social and less analytical and judgemental in her interactions with her fellow Glee club members. This resulted in them actually wanting to engage with her and talk to her. This brought her closer to Kurt and Mercedes who found Rachel's new look to be good but her personality change to be refreshing.

Until today when she was snappy and tense. It wasn't that she was overly cranky in an annoying way but it was apparent that something had Rachel wound tight and she seemed a bit on edge. It didn't help that Coach Sylvester... Principal Sylvester... seemed determined to assign her a new chore or job every time she laid eyes on her. This included picking up papers in the hall to scrubbing obscene pictures from off of lockers.

Rachel frowned as she made her way from the bathroom to the cafeteria when she noticed the closet door beside her open. She didn't even acknowledge it until a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the closet. Rachel began squirming and fighting until she looked up and saw Quinn Fabray watching her with a mixture of lust, amusement before she felt Quinn's heavenly lips against hers. She went along with it until she found herself reaching up Quinn's skirt.

"Are we really going to do this here?"

"You're the one who dragged me in here and I need this and I can see in your eyes that you do, so..."

"Fine..." Quinn said, her breath ragged, making it clear she wasn't going to try and argue the matter any further.

* * *

They got comfortable really fast, Quinn was seated upon a shelf and hugging Rachel's face with her thighs and that's the position they were in when Kurt burst into the closet in pursuit of... whatever he was looking for. But his search was cut short as he took on the sight of him with wide eyes, frozen shock. He didn't even make any movement until Rachel moved from where she was and grabbed Kurt inside, slamming the door behind him.

"You... Quinn! What! When! Rachel?!"

"Kurt, let's not make a big deal out of this."

Kurt stared between Rachel and Quinn; the latter of which was pulling her skirt down, having recovered from her own shock and the ability to move after the waves of her orgasm wore off and she gained the ability to move. She had covered herself as best she could but it had taken her a few seconds to get her legs to be able to move smoothly enough to be able to stand up. Kurt's expression was a cross of disbelief and amazement.

"Rachel. You're having sex at school! Holy crap! How long has this been happening? And with a girl? Rachel! You're having sex with a GIRL!"

Rachel and Quinn shrugged, not sure how to answer. After a few shared looks, they finally decided to tell Kurt everything. Kurt listened quietly, mostly because he was too shocked to speak until the girls finished their story. The omitted some details... leaving in enough to paint the picture for the boy without it sounding like some type of porno. Sure, they'd had a lot of sex but they'd done more than just screw each other and for some reason, they wanted that made clear to the boy.

"What about Finn, Rachel?"

"I don't know. I'm still with him. Look, we're not telling people about this because there's nothing to tell," Rachel said, keeping her voice even as she said that.

"Less than nothing. We're just..."

"Experimenting." Rachel finished for Quinn who smiled, her eyes looking into Rachel's with a look that made her heart flutter and butterflies swam.

"Experimenting? For months? Looking into each other's eyes like that?" Kurt said, watching as the pair broke eye contact and turn to face him with their eyebrows raised.

"It doesn't matter if you believe it, there's nothing to tell. Please, promise you'll keep this to yourself," Rachel said, knowing that she couldn't have this get out because of Finn and Quinn had even more to lose. Neither of them could afford this to get out. Rachel knew if this got out, not only would she be labelled a slut for cheating on Finn but her bullying would pick up ten times. And of course, there was nothing to be told. She and Quinn weren't romantically involved; they were just having fun and experimenting.

"Rachel..."

"Please, Kurt. Look, there's nothing going on here. In fact, its over. That was the last time. It won't happen again," Quinn said, her eye telling that she was speaking the truth. It left a cold feeling in her chest but she knew Quinn was telling the truth.

Rachel, Kurt and Quinn left the closet, Rachel turned to continue on her way when she felt a hand grab her wrist and she found herself being pulled towards Kurt who was watching her with wide, sympathetic eyes.

"Listen, Rachel; I know you say there's nothing to tell and there's nothing going on but you should know... If there's ever something you need to tell me, you know I'll listen. You were there for me when I had _something_ to tell and I'll be there for you," Kurt said, looking deep into Rachel's eyes so she was forced to see the sincerity.

"I know but really, there's..."

"Nothing to tell. I've heard. But I stand by what I said," Kurt said giving Rachel a hug before dashing down the hall towards.

* * *

True to her word, Quinn had cut off any sexual meetings and behaviours between herself and Rachel. For the next few weeks, she would meet Rachel to work on homework and they'd see each other during sleepovers on Fridays but they didn't have sex. Not any more. The urges were there and the desire to hold Quinn, kiss Quinn, talk to Quinn and snuggle Quinn grew stronger and stronger.

Finn's presence did next to nothing to help, in fact, it made her stressed because of how little she felt when she kissed him and let him hold her. Their dates became strained and tense. But the only person on Rachel's mind was Quinn. It scared her just how much the blonde cheerleader was in her mind. The blonde's presence in her mind was absolute.

They frequently found themselves staring at each other when no one was looking, a deep longing in their eyes and sleepovers had become tense because when they found themselves alone, they couldn't do the things they wanted to do; the things their bodies were crying for.

When Rachel and Quinn were found sitting bored in the hallway, staring at each other from across the hall, Sue Sylvester was more than happy to put them to work in her office. Cleaning her desk. It was a tedious task and once she left to deal with Principal duties, Quinn and Rachel were left on their own to work.

Everything happened so fast after that point. Neither one knew who made what move and when. No words were even spoken; just kisses and amazing touches on fiery skin as clothes were removed. They didn't have the restraint to simply reach into each other's pants... Or Cheerio skirt in Quinn's case. No, they needed to see each other and their skin touch in all ways possible. All logic was replaced by their need to touch each other and be together. It was primal, it was raw and everything that they had been repressing just bursting at the seams like a shaken soda bottle finally exploding.

It was a bad idea but at that moment, coherent thoughts were out the window. Neither girl was thinking with their brains. It was desire and tension; the impulse touch and the fire that needed to be fed. Nothing else mattered because nothing else existed. Not anymore. It was a stupid thing they were doing but right then, their hormones had taken the wheel and Quinn and Rachel were just enjoying the ride.

One second, they were stacking papers, next second they had thrown all the papers off the desk and were expressing all the pent up passion and lust. Once again, they were in pure bliss. They were in heaven and the fireworks in their eyes expressed by needy gasps for breath and moans of each other's names. Powerful and heavenly bliss.

Or at least, they were in pure bliss until Coach Sylvester returned with Kurt and Mercedes by her side and found Rachel and Quinn making out while making _very_ liberal use of their fingers as their backs arched in orgasmic release until they heard Coach Sylvester let out what sounded like a battle cry; furious and untamed. The girls tumbled off the desk and onto the floor, grabbing their clothes as the went down, hiding their exposed fronts by pressing them together, giving the stunned people only a view of their backsides.

"Kurt, Mercedes, leave us!" Sue said, her voice positively predatory. Rachel scrambled to get her clothes on as she began realising exactly what had happened. She'd had sex in the principal's office; the principal who was still the most terrifying cheerleading coach in America, despite the fact that she was the principal to the entire school.

"You two! Sit down! I am disgusted! I am appalled! I am.. I can't deal with this now! Get out of my office and this school. I'll deal with you on Monday. My office! Seven o'clock. Don't be late or you'll be expelled!"

Rachel and Quinn walked silently out of the school before Rachel remembered Santana had driven her to school that morning and she was hardly going to find the Latina at lunch and explain why she needed a drive home in the middle of the day.

"Can you drive me home?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we can talk on the way."

Quinn's car started and Rachel watched Quinn drive for a few seconds before the blonde began talking.

"Clearly, we were wrong. This is more than an experiment. We can't deny that," Quinn said as she began driving. Rachel sat quietly for a few seconds before she looked into Quinn's eyes. Despite the fact that the blonde was watching the road, she still seemed to notice Rachel's eyes on hers and flushed. "Not anymore. We were stupid to do so at all."

"But what?" Rachel's question made sense but neither girl knew how to answer it.

"I don't know. Today is Friday. Let's sleep on it."

Quinn looked at Rachel with eyes filled with confusion as she pulled into Rachel's driveway. Once the car was stopped, she gently cupped Rachel's head and softly kissed her before Rachel stepped out of the car and watched Quinn drive away. The Cheerio looked drained, confused, worried and stressed; her face looked the same as her mind kept reeling about what had just happened. She knew then in her gut that shit had just got real, even if she had no clue what that actually meant.

* * *

Coach Sylvester was in a vicious mood in Santana's opinion. Perhaps it was because Quinn had ditched practice. But she hadn't seen the blonde since midday, maybe she was sick or something. She had texted her friend a few times and gotten no response at all. As worried as she was, she found herself soon unable to worry about anything besides attempting to force air into her lungs as they tried to die from overexertion.

Cheerio practice had been torturous; it was like the woman was taking something out on them. She was yelling more, being more aggressive and the number of baby cheerios who threw up during the drills tripled because the coach refused to allow them to stop, drink water or even use the bathroom. The woman was on a warpath and it was utterly terrifying. Even Becky was giving the woman space as she stomped to the front of the gym with a huge stack of papers in her hands.

"Ladies! I have a special edition of "Sue Tells All' and I couldn't wait until tomorrow to share it with you," Sue said in a vicious voice as she seemed to be watching Santana particularly close as she handed her a copy of her personal school newsletter. Sue's newsletter was famous. It revealed students dark secrets, grade failures and secret affairs. It was handed to the student bodies and the Cheerios were the ones who distributed the letters to the student body.

Several Cheerios had read the letter and had already pulled out their cells and were sending out texts. Their eyes were wide as they read and shock rippled through the room as they shakily typed into their cells as fast as their fingers would allow which seemed to slow based on the looks on some of their faces.

 _Great. A scoop. We need on..._

Those were her thoughts until she actually read the front page and her stomach clenched as though she'd just been punched as the air left her lungs. Worry soon replaced the air she breathed as she realised what had happened.

 _Quinn Fabray found Having Sex With Rachel Berry on Principal Sylvester's Desk!_

"Sandbags, my office! NOW!"

Coach Sylvester sat at what was obviously a brand new desk, looking at Santana with her usual amount of annoyance but there was something else in her eyes. Something that made her want to strangle the woman. It made her wonder why they had been crazy enough to hire this woman as a principal. When she announced at the end of last year that she was going to be principal, they all thoughts she was joking and now they had a principal who exposed students secrets to the entire student body as though they had done it for entertainment.

"I want you to tell your little roommate that if I ever find her and Fabray having sex in my office again, I'll have them expelled... From the country! In a rocket ship! Now get the hell out of my office!"

Santana stormed out of the room, not trusting herself not to tell the coach exactly what she thought of her at that second. No, she was worried about Rachel. And Quinn! Santana doubted what had happened today was a one-time thing, especially if they were doing something so extreme as having sex on Coach Sylvester's desk of all places. After all, nothing about that woman's office screamed sensuality and she couldn't picture the room creating that kind of mood. But in a pinch, if the tension was there... But that would have to be some serious tension build-up.

Rachel's behaviour recently made sense; she was hot and cold recently. Especially in the past couple of weeks. She was moody and upset. But she had been trying to hide it but the girl was wound up hella tight and had begun snapping; not that she was complaining because she found it amusing to hear the diva curse but... She should have realised something was wrong. How hadn't she noticed this?

"I'm cancelling tonight's sleepover, Britt. I think Rachel and I need to have a talk," Santana said smiling as Brittany nodded, her eyes filled with compassion. "And I doubt Quinn's in the mood."

Actually, Santana wondered whether or not that was true but considering what had happened, she wanted to give the two girls some space. Besides, she wanted to talk to Rachel alone. Her 'little roommate' would probably be more likely to open up without Britt and Quinn there.

"Give her a hug for me," Brittany said. "I'll go talk to Quinnie, okay? I'll probably stay with her tonight, okay, Tana?"

"I love you, Britt."

"I love you, Tana. Do you want me to come by tomorrow?"

"Text me first. I'll see if Rachel's up for company, if not; I'll be over tomorrow evening."

As she drove home, she began thinking about everything Rachel and Quinn would have to endure in school on Monday. But the truth was, she had no idea what was going on, why it happened or how long it was going on for. Neither girl had said anything to her. So before she could try and figure anything out, she was going to need to get answers and that involved talking to Rachel.

First of all, she needed to make sure Rachel was okay. Though she didn't know exactly _what_ was happening between the Diva and Quinn, she did know that the whole school knowing about it wasn't going to make her exactly thrilled considering all they hadn't exactly been open about it with anyone. Did _Rachel_ even know what was going on between herself and Quinn?

But trying to figure this out now wasn't doing any good. She was going to have to wait till she got home so she could ask Rachel herself. Pulling into Breadstix, she got enough food to feed both of them because she wasn't in the mood to cook and a gut feeling told her Rachel wouldn't be up for much of anything, let alone cooking. She sighed happily, glad Rachel had given up the vegan thing and ordered some burgers; ironically they had become the little diva's favourite. With cheddar and shredded cheese, onions, a bit of Parmesan, ketchup and mustard. She had this memorized because she was the one who'd given her a bite of her own burger... And then had it stolen because liked it so much.

Either way, she knew it was probably going to be a long night for both of them, so she got some soda, fries, and treats... Enough food to feed them for the entire weekend if needed. Because she was going to hold through on the promise she'd made Rachel and she was going to make herself readily available to talk. It was the least she could do. And if she was being honest with herself, she was now very worried.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a continuation. Thank you for reading, it means so much to me. Thank you for your kind reviews. Until next week, stay warm and stay safe.**


	5. Got Your Back

**It's Saturday after the time change. How's everyone doing? I've been doing great. This chapter is the emotional talk between Santana and Rachel.**

Rachel curled up in her bed, her pyjamas were on, her hair wet from the cold shower she'd had and she was curled up under her blankets unable to believe what had happened. It was one thing being caught in the janitor closet, then being caught wearing Quinn's legs like a scarf by Kurt but to be caught by Kurt, Mercedes and _Coach Sylvester?_ She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her; honestly, that was preferable than looking the stern, potentially crazy woman in the eye again after what had happened. Death was preferable and probably more merciful than what that psychopath would cook up for them.

 _I got caught having sex again. With Quinn. Why can't I resist her?_

Rachel frowned and curled up tighter, her mind reeling both with embarrassment and worry but her body was still abuzz from the sex she'd just been having as well. She frowned, she found herself becoming more and more stressed by the situation so she curled a bit tighter and forced herself into a deep sleep. Later that night, she could go back to pretending it hadn't happened. Once Santana and Brittany disappeared for the night, she and Quinn would sit down and talk about this. Because clearly, despite the fact that they had tried... no, they hadn't tried but regardless, the feelings weren't going anywhere and they needed to sit down and figure them out before the whole school found out.

But for now, she would just let sleep claim her. She was too overwhelmed and emotionally exhausted to think anymore. Sleeping was the one thing she could do to calm her mind down... If only for a little bit. She could deal with the chaos in her mind later, for now, she just needed to take a nap.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, Santana raised her eyebrows when she saw Kurt walking up the walkway; his eyes were wide with concern and sympathy and he was clutching one of Sue's newsletters. He looked nervous and timid but his face showed genuine concern and worry.

She took a second to collect herself before she stepped out of the car, clutching the food in one hand and the newsletter in another hand as she made her way to the door. Kurt looked up and gave Santana a worried nod towards the house. He pointed to the newsletter in her hand, his face saddened and worried as he had also realised the kind of mess that would be awaiting Rachel and Quinn on Monday.

"You heard?"

"I was there with Sylvester when..."

"I get it. What did you come for?"

Kurt frowned at Santana's question as though the answer should be obvious but then he realised that he was a notorious gossip and perhaps she didn't trust him not to go blabbing everything Rachel said to the whole school. Even he knew Santana had come to care for the diva since she'd taken her in after being thrown out by her parents.

"I came to see if Rachel's okay."

"Would you? Be okay? Look, Tinkerfella, maybe you should come back another time. She's probably really embarrassed and _scared,_ I'll talk to her and I'll let you know how she's doing. Come back on Sunday," Santana said, too busy preparing herself for the conversation to come to even say anything remotely sarcastic. No, Rachel had done so much for her, she wasn't going to go in there and bust her balls.

Kurt reluctantly left but not before he told her to tell Rachel that he meant what he said about being there for Rachel if there was ever anything she needed to talk about. Santana smiled at Kurt, seeing just how worried Kurt was and she knew the boy knew something else but now wasn't the time to interrogate Porcelain. Now was the time to be there for her friend. Her friend who had offered her a home, a shoulder to cry on and unconditional support, even after all those years of bullying and hateful nicknames.

Santana stepping into the house and immediately went upstairs; she didn't bother stopping in her room to change or even getting a snack, she went straight to Rachel's room and softly knocked on the door. She knew Rachel was home because she saw the diva's sneakers but there was no response besides the soft ruffling of blankets.

"I'm coming in," Santana said, suddenly remembering something. "So you better be decent."

 _And alone._

Rachel's room was darkish with only little ribbons of light streaming through her dark curtains. One the bed, Santana could see Rachel curled up right beside the window, covered completely by the blankets. A towel rested by her closet door indicating that she had taken a shower upon coming home... probably a cold shower given the circumstances. She sighed to herself; it probably wouldn't go over well if she dove into this conversation with jokes like that.

"Rachel?"

As she set down everything but the newsletter, she watched as Rachel shifted in the bed and sat up, her eyes heavy as though she'd been sleeping before her eyes settled on Santana and widened slightly as though surprised to see the latina standing in her room.

"Schools over already?"

The sound of her voice made it obvious she was sleeping but as she woke up, her eyes filled with anxiety and apprehension as she began watching Santana as though trying to figure why she was standing in her room.

When Santana turned the light on, the diva put her hands over her eyes for a few seconds before she finally adjusted to the light.

"I think we need to talk," Santana said sitting down on Rachel's bed. Noting the look of apprehension on the diva's eyes but it was clear Rachel had no idea what Sue had done, so she was going to have to break this gently as possible which, considering the situation wasn't really possible, so she'd have to rip the bandaid off quickly.

"About what?" Rachel asked, barely restrained panic and worry was evident in her voice.

Santana sighed, unable to come up with a better way to begin the conversation, she placed the newsletter into Rachel's lap. Rachel stared at her for a few seconds before she picked up the newsletter.

When Rachel's face turned white, Santana knew Rachel had figured out what Santana wanted to talk about. The diva began squirming and stuttering; though it was interesting to see her face turn so pale while simultaneously blushing so red. Santana hadn't even known it was possible for both to happen at the same time but it was sure an interesting site that would have been amusing if the circumstances were different. Instead, the site just caused Santana's stomach to sink to the floor.

"W-who else read this?"

"It'll be all over school by tomorrow," Santana confirmed, watching as Rachel groaned loudly and threw her blankets over her head in an attempt to hide from the new reality that she now faced with. When Santana was outed last year, it was mostly through word of mouth, only solidifying what everyone had already known to an extent. She and Brittany were known for having sex with each other. It was the feeling behind their actions that had been shouted to the hallway and exposed that outed Santana. But that hadn't been as bad as what Coach Sylvester had done. Nobody had any reason to suspect the two girls were doing _anything_ with each other and both were known for now being overly sexual people. Even Quinn, who despite getting knocked up, was not known for taking frequent partners, therefore, the two of them having sex with each other was going to be viewed as a big deal.

"So, it's true?"

She already knew it was true; the blush on Kurt's face when he had told her he was there when Coach Sylvester found them had been more than confirmation enough but she wanted to see how readily Rachel was willing to answer to this. It would give her an idea just how willing she was to accept whatever had happened. She wasn't looking for confirmation of denial but an indication of how this conversation was going to go.

"Um... It's true."

Rachel sat up, her face flushed redder than a tomato before she laid down on her pillow, clutching a ratty, blue stuffed bunny to her chest. She'd never seen the bunny before but clearly, Rachel had had it for a while and it was obviously very well snuggled. Clearly, it was a toy she turned to in moments of distress such as this. This was going to be a long conversation if the girl had resorted to seeking comfort from a comfort object.

"Scooch over," Santana said, watching as Rachel simply raised a questioning eyebrow in her direction but didn't move until Santana made a motion with her hands for the diva to interpret. Rachel scooted over and looked all the more puzzled as Santana crawled under the blankets and turned to face Rachel.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, looking into Rachel's eyes and seeing confusion, sadness, embarrassment and guilt.

Rachel simply shrugged before she frowned at Santana. Not much point lying now; the most she could do was clear the air and answer the Latina's questions while hoping she didn't get too angry. Santana could tell the girl was upset but first, she needed to know...

"Coach Sylvester's office? What were you thinking?"

"Well, clearly I wasn't thinking. I don't really know what happened... I mean I know _what_ happened, I just don't know..."

Rachel stopped talking, shaking her head because she clearly couldn't figure out exactly what she was trying to say and couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Okay, calm down. Everything is okay. Let's just start from the beginning with a simple question. How long has this been happening?" Santana asked, watching as Rachel stiffened and blushed before a guilty expression crossed her face. It was enough to confirm to Santana that today had not been their first sexual encounter.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"I'll try."

"Since this summer... In Barcelona. We ran into each other and got tipsy and... we..."

"You had sex... I got it. Continue..." Santana said, wondering why they had decided to keep this to themselves for so long. Rachel was very open about everything. Santana hadn't been aware the diva had it in her to keep a secret. At least not one this big for this long. She found Rachel was a lot like Brittany in revealing too much at not always the right times and something like this is was pretty big. Suddenly, it made sense why she and Quinn had lied about seeing each other in Barcelona. Honestly, if she was on her game, she would have picked up on it when they began talking about their times in Barcelona after stating earlier that they hadn't even known they were in the same country. But she hadn't been looking for any sapphic tendencies in the diva or Quinn, so...

 _My gaydar needs some work apparently._

"Anyway, we went for a really long time and we just... we realised we had started something so we came up with a pseudo-Vegas agreement was 'what happens in Barcelona, stays in Barcelona'... You know, get it all out of our system. So we just went with it. The agreement was when we got back to America things were _supposed_ to return back to normal and we were supposed to go on like it never happened but it didn't work out that way because she snuck into my room almost as soon as she arrived back in the country," Rachel finished, picking at her rabbit's fur, unable to look Santana in the eye. "Actually, a bunch of people in Barcelona thought we were on our honeymoon or something and we kinda just let them go with that."

Santana stared at Rachel, still processing the diva's words, unable to believe what she was hearing. Not only had they had _sex_ but they had spent the entire trip flirting and having sex to the point where the locals thought they were on a honeymoon.

"You've been sleeping with Quinn for almost three months? Wait! Those nights I heard you tossing and turning? You know what... don't answer that. Your blush is _more than enough_ of an answer. What about Finn? I thought you were with him."

"I um. Look... Quinn and I... We're... We're... Well, I don't know anymore. I really don't. I thought we weren't... but... I don't know!"

Santana sighed and rolled closer to the diva who was working herself into more and more panic with each second and simply pulled her into a comforting embrace. The girl was positively shaking in her arms, indicating that she was on the brink of a panic attack. The girl's mind was clearly going frantic and Santana just rubbed her back and murmured soft words into her ears.

"Shh, you're going to have a panic attack at this rate," Santana said, continually rubbing circles on the girls back as her breathing hitched. It was when she felt something wet hit her shoulders that she realised Rachel had stopped panicking and was now crying. It made her wonder how long Rachel had been building up this frustration and panic. This was probably the tip of a storm that had been brewing for a while. She just rubbed the diva's back and let her cry it out for a bit as Rachel had done for her just months earlier.

After a few minutes, Rachel calmed down and sat up but Santana could see the girl was still shaking like a leaf, so she sat up and positioned the girl so she was laying in her lap and began softly running her hands through Rachel's hair. After a few minutes, Rachel stilled and her breathing evened but Santana held her in place; this wasn't going to be an easy conversation for Rachel and she wanted the girl comfortable enough to hopefully prevent any more panic. Because as hard as it was, Santana knew this was something Rachel had to get out and Rachel had helped her when she was coming out, so now, she was going to help Rachel figure her shit out. Plus, it was clear in the diva's eye that she needed to release this.

"It was an accident. What happened today."

"How do you accidentally have sex with a girl? Did she lose a contact up there and need you to fish it out? Did you slip and fall face first between her legs and decide that while you were there you might as well tuck in?"

She could see the brilliant redness of Rachel's face and decided to stop with her jokes because she knew they weren't going to help the diva open up about what was happening and she could tell the diva needed to open up desperately.

"...Um..."

"Sorry. That was uncalled for. But seriously, what happened?"

"I don't know. Coach Sylvester saw us sitting aimlessly in the hall and made us clean her office. It was the first time we were alone together in a while because we stopped having sex after Kurt walked in on us in the closet at school a few weeks ago..."

"Irony of that statement aside... Today wasn't the first time you've been caught! Ok, continue..."

"Well, as I said, it had been a while and the next thing I knew, we'd shoved everything off Sylvester's desk and we were... I don't even know who started it, that's how quick it happened. I don't know who made the first move even; I'm pretty sure it was mutual. Then next thing I knew, we heard coach Sylvester screaming and she, Kurt and Mercedes were staring at us with their jaws dropped. And now, the whole school knows and I still don't even know what's happening between us!"

Santana found herself sighing sadly and rubbing a circle on Rachel's shoulder as Rachel began sobbing again. She understood this frustration; it wasn't fun and Rachel probably hadn't acknowledged any of her feelings or what they meant since she and Quinn started their little affair.

"Monday may be rough..."

"I know. I'm going to have to answer so many questions. Questions I can't answer because I don't know anymore and of course, that's assuming they actually _talk_ before they bathe me with the Big Gulps of the rainbow first thing," Rachel said, shuddering as her voice became higher and higher as fresh panic began settling in. Santana pulled the girl back up and into her arms, breathing hard enough so Rachel would catch on and imitate her breathing and after a few seconds, Rachel was calm and had laid back in her lap.

"So... The questions about you and Quinn or you? Are they what have you so distressed?"

"Yes. Now I'm going to be asked what's going on between me and her. Am I bi, gay or straight..."

Santana couldn't help but snort and laugh for a second, earning her a look from Rachel that indicated she was confused about why Santana had laughed at all.

"Rachel, I think you can eliminate _straight_ from that list altogether because no one with half a brain thinks you're straight anymore. But now that you mention it, are you bi or gay?"

"Um. I have a boyfriend," Rachel deadpanned as though she was stating something so obvious but the fact did nothing to confirm or deny and actually pushed Santana in the direction Rachel wasn't aiming for... Either that or the little diva hadn't actually accepted what she was, whatever that may be; though she was starting to have her own suspicions. Suspicions she wasn't going to air at the immediate second because Rachel was already too close to a panic attack.

"Okay. Then answer me this. Did you enjoy sex with Quinn or Finn more," Santana said, resisting the urge to laugh at the rhyming names of Rachel's boyfriend and... whatever Quinn was to her.

"Um..."

"Well..." Santana pushed, seeing the girl blush redder than she had ever seen before.

"I... Finn and I never... I just... We never had sex."

"Okay... How about Puck or St Desperate?"

"Not them either... I just... Wasn't ready. It never felt... right with them like it did with Quinn."

Santana felt her eyes widen at this revelation.

"So let me get this straight, pardon the pun, but you and Finn never had sex, despite being together for so long. Then bring Quinn Fabray into the mix and a few drinks and you suddenly your legs spring open? Okay, I think _I_ know the answer to your question and maybe you just aren't ready to accept it," Santana said softly. Immediately regretting her words because Rachel began panicking once again. Clearly, the diva _knew_ and wasn't _ready_ to accept it.

"Look, it's going to be fine. Everything will be fine if you're gay... or bi..." Santana threw in the last part, fairly certain it didn't apply here but did it anyway to prevent more panic. "It'll work out."

"Um... do you live in a different town than me. And let's forget the labels for a second, I'm going to have to deal with Finn who isn't going to be thrilled to discover his girlfriend is going around screwing his ex behind his back!" Rachel said with a sigh. "But I couldn't stop. She just made me feel so... so... I feel horrible but I just... couldn't stop."

"And you're right but perhaps you shouldn't be with him while you're figuring this out. I might not like him especially after he _outed_ me but you're guilty and it's not entirely fair to him either to string him along. Do you still want to be with him?"

"I don't know. Everything was different when I came back from Barcelona; everything felt different. And... I don't know. It's just not the same since Quinn and I..." Rachel sighed, knowing she felt nothing for Finn. There wasn't even a thrill when she kissed him; only guilt because she could no longer will herself to be excited over kissing him. In fact, she dreaded it now because it was starting to feel awkward and uncomfortable, especially when his hands would wonder and he'd make all kinds of noises and grunts that just made her squirm but was a total turn on with Quinn. When she and Finn first started dating, his kisses hadn't done much but they made her feel wanted and liked. She liked feeling as though someone wanted her and that made her happy. "I don't have feelings for him, Santana."

"He's probably going to break up with you anyway. Maybe just let it happen; it'll save you the guilt and give you more freedom to figure this out. Do you have feelings for Quinn?"

"I... I... I think so."

Santana was surprised Rachel had accepted that but she shouldn't have been, after all, they were caught having sex because going without for a few weeks had been too much for them and they couldn't hold back even for the few hours it would have taken for them to be alone in the privacy of Rachel's house. At least then they'd only be answering to her and Britt and not the entire school. She doubted they would have been remotely subtle about it if they had managed to make it home and because she was on her period, she and Britt wouldn't have disappeared until later in the night so they would have most likely barged loudly into the room and gotten a surprise show.

Not that she would have complained but it would have brought up questions and then she and Britt would have kept it quiet until Quinn and Rachel were ready to finally accept their relationship and over their issues. Instead, she was sitting here preparing Rachel for the fact that she'd been outed publically before she had even come to terms with her own sexuality. Santana wished she had figured out sooner, so she could have tried to do _something_ to prevent this from happening.

This made her feel extremely dumb as she thought back to the looks she'd caught between the two and the tension in the air around them. Now that she thought about it, the two actually seemed to always be going out of their way to avoid each other's gazes and when they did talk, they always seemed so at ease and comfortable with each other. Saturday mornings the two always seemed cheerful and extra relaxed and cheerful with matching shit-eating grins on their faces.

Brittany had even said something but she had dismissed it because at the time she thought they were straight but now she knew Brittany had been right. Those two were hooking up right under their noses, including sleepovers... Not that she and Britt weren't guilty of _that_ but still, she should have figured it out. After all, not once that year had Quinn whined about being ditched during the sleepovers. After a while, she'd usually say something but now Santana knew it was because Quinn didn't want them there to stop her from getting laid.

"That's a step in the right direction. I think you two should sit down and talk though. Everything will be fine one way or another. And you know, if you do realise you're gay, you know your fathers will be fine with it and I'll have your back and Quinn will have your back and so will Britt. Even Kurt, Blaine and the rest of our jolly like gleek club."

"What about the rest of Lima? Our classmates who won't exactly be jumping for joy. I'm not popular like you, I don't have anything to use to keep them from drowning me in a slushie filled dumpster! If you got shit, then I'm going to be screwed!"

"Yes, well, you're now protected by the unholy trinity; they'd be fools to try and mess with you," Santana said smirking. "But remember, you don't have to answer questions you're not ready to answer yet."

"Yes but I'm going to have to say something. What time are Quinn and Brittany coming?"

Rachel realised the sleepover would still be a wonderful time to talk to Quinn about what they were going to say on Monday. They could talk when Santana and Brittany were sleeping.

"Actually, I cancelled for the night. Brittany is with Quinn now and I'm going to hang out with you tonight... Unless you wanted round two with Quinn?"

The amount of stuttering and stammering that poured out of Rachel's mouth was priceless as the scarlet red blush that seemed to leek down her neck and probably further.

"Relax, Berry! I'm joking!" Santana said but now Rachel realised that she wouldn't be able to be alone with Quinn and have sex without Santana most likely figuring out what was happening. "You should have seen your face. Now, do you think your bi or gay? I know the gleeks are gonna ask, so what do you plan to tell them."

"I... um... Well, I have...had... a boyfriend..."

"That doesn't mean anything. I had a boyfriend once too. I had several and I slept with them too... Guess what, I'm still gay. But seriously. You've had a boyfriend off and on for three years and never slept with him but the first time a girl opened her legs for you, you were all over it... no pun intended..." Santana seemed to realise what she'd just said and she had to bite back laughter as the flush that took over Rachel's face.

"Can't I just leave it at 'I don't know' for now?"

"I think so. I think you already know but I won't force you out but look at it this way; you've been outed, why not just be honest with yourself too? Because whether or not you walk in and embrace it or not, they're still going to treat you like you're gay. Maybe just embrace it, you'll feel better."

"You don't think I'm a hypocrite?" Rachel said suddenly. "I grew up with two gay dads. This shouldn't be a big deal for me and since I started this thing with Quinn... I've been panicking about what it means and poor Finn; I've just been stringing him along and for what? Because I'm scared? But why? This _shouldn't_ be a big deal for me. But it is! Whenever I started to think about my sexuality, I panicked and pushed it aside. I should not be bothered by this..."

"But Rachel... You're father's being gay has so little to do with your life. They're not the ones in high school right now, they're not the ones in the middle of a soap opera approved 'love triangle'. Just because they will accept you, doesn't mean the rest of the world will and you know that. I know you're freaked out right now and I _understand._ I'm not saying show up at school and announce being gay over the PA system but I think you'll have an easier time if you come to terms with it yourself."

"I'm scared. I've heard what they say about my dads, what will they say when they find out about me?"

"I know. That's fine, too. So... Are you admitting?"

"I don't know. Maybe. To be honest, I think I figured it out when I got back from Barcelona; being with Finn just wasn't the same... But Quinn? None of them measured up to her. But... I just want one component of my life to be average. Is that too much to ask?"

When Rachel began crying, Santana took that as a cue to hug the girl tighter until the sobbing died down. Santana just sat there once again and rubbed circles on the diva's back as she let out more pent up anxiety and frustration into her uniform top. Santana couldn't help but smile at how far Rachel had come; she'd gone from denying to almost accepting her sexuality and that made her relieved in the knowledge that it would make the next few school days easier.

"I almost told you everything the day after I got back from Barcelona and Quinn snuck in. I almost told you everything... I chickened out," Rachel sighed. "Besides, then it might have been uncomfortable for Quinn because I didn't know if she wanted you to know. But then again, she was the one who almost called you from Barcelona."

"Called me about what? To tell me you were banging each other."

"Um... Yeah... That's what that call would have been," Rachel said nervously, flushing so red Santana wondered if there was blood left anywhere else in the diva's tiny body.

"What'd she want to? Call to find out how to have sex?" Santana laughed but when Rachel paled, Santana burst out into loud bursts of laughter as she realised she had hit the mark. "Why didn't you! That would have been hilarious?"

"I didn't say that's what the call would have been about!"

"No! Your face did! But clearly, you two figured it out! That would have been hilarious!"

"Oh, I'm sure you would have found it soo funny considering it was midnight in Barcelona and would have been five in the morning when you took the call. I can imagine how sharing you would have been," Rachel said, her face once again flushing with embarrassment.

"OK, that would have been less hilarious but still entertaining... especially once I woke up and realised what the heck had just happened and finished calling you back to interrogate the shit out of you guys," Santana laughed. "Seriously though! You almost called me to ask how to have sex with Quinn?"

"Her next suggestion was Brittany... Thankfully her 'call a friend' pool died there... Actually, I killed it there. It was sex not 'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire'!" Rachel said, almost chuckling. And they did figure it out pretty quickly on their own if Quinn's cries of pleasure were anything to go by and Quinn had figured it out just as quickly.

"Oh, Brittany would have answered. But I don't think you two could have handled the techniques she would have given you," Santana said with a laugh. "Heck, I think the tips I would have given you would have been too intense for beginners. Especially you being a virgin and all. Do you regret it?"

"No. Not for a second. It was worth it. I only regret that Finn is going to be hurt by this but clearly it wouldn't have lasted between the two of us. If it hadn't been Quinn, it would have been another girl down the line. I would have realised eventually that what I had with him was... Monday is going to be rocky."

Rachel's voice was firm and she meant it; Santana could see it in the diva's eyes how much she didn't regret what she'd done with Quinn.

"Are you going to come out at school?"

"Probably. As you said, I've been outed already. So why lie now only to have to come out again later. This might not be conventional but... it is what it is. I just hope Quinn will be okay."

"So you're accepting that you're gay?"

"I think so... Yes," Rachel sighed, feeling a weight lift off of her shoulders that had been there since the first time she and Quinn had sex. "I'm accepting that..I'm gay."

Rachel seemed almost stunned by her words but Santana just wrapped the little diva into a large hug; she was just so proud of Rachel at that moment. She could feel tears hitting her damp uniform top but ignored it.

"Do you love Quinn?"

"I don't know... Maybe. I think its heading that way though, whether we want it to or not... At least for me, it is. I don't know about her."

"I think it's mutual for her. She would have never done something like that before she got with you. And now she's been caught having sex school... not even just once but twice. I don't know what it means but it means something. But you'll have to talk to her to find out what. Are you going to tell your dads when they come home on Tuesday?"

"That I had sex at school? I'm keeping _that_ from them for as long as possible!" Rachel said loudly. "My parents are cool and open to a lot but that might cross a line, even for them.

"No... I mean; are you going to come out to them?"

"Oh. Yes, I will. I've always been honest with them and though I won't tell them about Quinn sneaking in so many times, I'll come out to them," Rachel said after thinking about it for a few seconds. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Rachel's stomach growled ferociously. "I'll only mention Quinn if she wants me to."

"Good idea. You know, I'm proud of you and I wanted to thank you for trusting me enough to be open with me. I've not been the nicest to you in the past but I'm still glad you trusted me," Santana said happily, feeling a bit smug to have been the first person Rachel actually came out to. "After you helped me accept myself and to come out, I'm honestly glad I was able to do the same for you."

"Thank you for sitting here and letting me blubber over you. I'm just now realising how badly I needed to let that all out," Rachel said and Santana could just nod in agreement. She had noticed Rachel was tense for the past few months and suddenly, Rachel seemed more relaxed and less on edge.

"Any time and if anyone has a problem, they can bring it up with Auntie Snix," Santana said with a grin that caused Rachel to smile as well.

"I'm still nervous."

"I know. It's intimidating but remember, you're free. You can hold your girl's hand at school now and be with her. It's scary but you two will see that you've gained a lot more freedom. And you've got me, Britt, and Quinn by your side now."

Rachel looked up at Santana with a smile. She opened her mouth to say something but her stomach let out a loud roar, as though to remind them it was there and in need of food.

"I think I'm hungry," Rachel said with a laugh. "But I'm tired from all the crying. Wanna order pizza?"

"I picked up food," Santana said holding out the bags with the burgers and fries. With that, the two girls tucked into a nice supper before they both fell into a deep sleep. And Rachel slept great that night; because, for the first time, she had finally accepted herself and come out to herself and her friend. She felt this was the closest she and the Latina had ever been. Who knew something so embarrassing could solidify their friendship?

 **I'm thinking of doing a one-shot of how Santana wound up living with the Berrys and a fic of how I _think_ it would have gone if they'd phoned Santana to ask how to have sex because I still think that would have been hilarious. I am also considering a chapter where Rachel had revealed her relationship with Quinn when she discovered the hickey.**

 **Now, honestly, this is how I believe Santana would have handled this. She would slip up and be sarcastic but because Rachel had helped her to accept herself, Santana would most likely want to return the favour.**


	6. Coming Out Cheerio

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. Rachel realised that despite the fact that she enjoyed waking up with someone beside her, waking up next to Santana wasn't remotely the same as waking up naked in Quinn's arms. Or in Quinn's arms period. It was nice to not be alone when she felt so vulnerable, however. Sleeping next to Santana was what she pictured sleeping next to a sister would be like. Her arms felt nice but she liked the way Quinn would burrow into her neck and kiss it gently until she woke up. But honestly, it would be really confusing if Santana did that.

Santana went to see Brittany on Saturday night and Rachel make up some Mac and Cheese and prepared herself for a quiet night of watching Disney movies, something she did when she was alone and just wanted to relax. She enjoyed the animations and the fact that the stories weren't overly complex but still beautiful to watch.

She was about halfway through Frozen when light tapping on her window caught her attention.

Quinn Fabray stood outside her window, her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she looked tired. When Rachel opened the window, the blonde climbed in and sat down on Rachel's bed without saying a word. Her eyes turned to the television for a few seconds and Rachel found herself blushing at being caught watching a kid's movie but Quinn just smiled a bit before she turned to face Rachel with a serious look on her face.

"I take it you read the article?"

"I did," Rachel said, sitting beside Quinn and taking her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It was my fault too. I wasn't exactly forced into anything. We missed each other and it boiled over. I think we were wrong. I don't think what we have is going to go away anytime soon," Quinn said, bringing Rachel's hand into her lap, the gesture made Rachel's heart start beating uncontrollably. "I think I have feelings for you and I don't know what they mean but they're there."

"I told Santana I'm a lesbian," Rachel blurted suddenly, feeling her face flush brightly as Quinn's eyes widened.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because I think I am too," Quinn replied, looking deep into Rachel's eyes, Rachel's heart fluttered deeply and a blush took over. They stayed there for a few minutes before Rachel's door burst open and Santana jumped back, ready to close her eyes until she realised they were fully dressed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt; do you know where my cell phone is?"

"Kitchen... Again."

"At least we weren't having sex _that time_ ," Quinn deadpanned at the same time as Rachel's reply, making Santana look at the pair inquisitively. She was clearly confused but when the pair flushed furiously, her confusion turned into a smirk and she crossed her arms and leaned against the door to indicate that she wasn't leaving until someone started talking.

Quinn shrugged and Rachel just rolled her eyes before they exchanged a look between the two of them.

"And who was the one who decided to keep going? What if she hadn't left when she did? What if she'd decided to come into my room anyway? What if she had thought I was hurt when she heard me say 'oh my god' like that?"

"We'd have had this discussion then and not now."

Santana stared between Quinn and Rachel, clearly trying to figure out how in the world she had missed the formation of this relationship because looking at them now, she could see the feelings they had for each other and they conversed so easily with each other. And the way they were looking at each other. It was obvious. So obvious.

"You were having sex the last time I forgot my cell phone? I knew there was something about the way you said 'dear god' I thought you were just... nevermind. I'm gonna go now. You two can... carry on," Santana said walking away with a knowing smirk as she winked mercilessly at the blushing couple. "I'll be back later."

"Look, Quinn. I think I want you to be my girlfriend. I mean, the school already knows we're having sex and I really like you and I want to be able to hold your hand without hiding anymore," Rachel said looking deep into Quinn's eyes. Quinn's eyes widened but before Rachel could panic, she took the back of Rachel's head in her hand and pulled the diva into a gentle but slow kiss.

"I want to be your girlfriend. But Finn..."

"Do you honestly think Finn and I will still be together after this? I was sleeping with his ex behind his back for months... And I'm a lesbian. My relationship with him was doomed from the beginning," Rachel said with a small laugh. "Whether I knew it or not. I honestly went out with him because his voice and mine complimented each other and it seemed like a 'romance' from heaven. But with you, I feel something amazing when we kiss, when we touch, when we... have sex. It's special. You make me feel something... amazing. I never realised what I didn't have with him until I realised what I had it with you."

"So tomorrow, we'll be openly together?" Quinn asked, her eyes wide with apprehension about showing up at school tomorrow at all.

"Just think, we'll be able to hold hands through the halls and I'll hold you if you're nervous," Rachel said, wrapping her arm around Quinn who leaned into the touch.

"And I'll do the same if you're nervous. But I'm nervous. They're going to want answers and we tell them..."

"That we're dating and I will be honest about being a lesbian and you can tell them whatever you want to tell them you are," Rachel said suddenly remembering the promise she had made to someone... She intended to follow through with her promise because she was Rachel Berry and Rachel Berry didn't break promises.

She picked up her phone and dialled the number right away, inviting the person on the other end to come over as soon as possible.

"Let's start simple with this Quinn," Rachel said as she pulled her girlfriend down the stairs upon hearing the doorbell ring. Rachel pulled the door open after sharing a nod with Quinn. The two knew this had to be the first person they went to with this.

"Okay, Rachel, what's up? Are you okay?"

Kurt Hummel burst into the house, his eyes wide with confusion after receiving such a vague call to come over to Rachel's house; he wasn't given a reason, just told to come over as soon as possible. He'd asked Rachel if she was okay over the phone but Rachel sounded so vague that he had to be sure once again. When he saw Quinn, his eyes filled with more confusion but now there they could see his mind visibly working through possibilities.

"Kurt, sit down. I want to talk to you," Rachel said as she pulled her friend into her living room and sat beside him so she could read him and his expressions better.

The boy was eyeing Rachel and Quinn with suspicious eyes but he looked expectedly at Rachel, knowing Rachel was the one who wanted to talk to him while Quinn remained hesitantly behind Rachel. Quinn's usual expression was replaced by a timid and nervous expression.

"Kurt. Remember a few weeks ago when I promised I'd come to you when there was something to tell and at the time there wasn't something to tell because I was being a fool but now there is something to tell and I want to tell you first because there's something to tell.."

"You're rambling," Kurt said putting a hand on Rachel's knee and smiling. "What's up?"

Rachel looked back at Quinn who nodded supportively before she turned back to Kurt with a timid smile. Rachel took a deep breath as she prepared to tell Kurt something she had only ever told one person since she finally accepted the truth for herself.

"I'm gay, Kurt," Rachel said, feeling Quinn squeeze her shoulder supportively. "And Quinn and I are dating. She's my girlfriend now."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly as he looked between Rachel and Quinn as a wide smile took over his features his eyes starting to moisten as he looked proudly at Rachel as she confirmed something he had slowly started piecing together when he walked in on them in the closet. He pulled Rachel up from where she was sitting and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh my god! Rachel, I'm so proud of you! And Quinn! I'm happy for you, too! Thank you for telling me before the rest of the school. Finn might not be happy about this but I'm so glad you two have finally come to terms with your relationship. Quinn? Are you gay or bi?"

"I'm gay too, Kurt," Quinn said, making Kurt's eyes water even more as he stood up and pulled the two girls into his arms for a tight embrace. "That's the first time I've ever said that out loud."

Rachel felt her heart swell happily as the words her _girlfriend_ just said hit her; Quinn had come out to _her_ before anyone else. Sure, she said the words to Kurt first but she had still told her first before Kurt arrived. She felt a desperate desire to kiss Quinn but Kurt was hugging them too tight and she was enjoying hugging her friend as they celebrated such a large milestone in their lives. She was glad she had decided to bring Kurt over to tell him first.

"We're celebrating tonight! I'm ordering pizza! My best friend and her girlfriend just came out of the closet!" Kurt shouted as the front door opened and Santana and Brittany walked in, watching Kurt hug Rachel and Quinn while jumping up and down. Brittany immediately squealed and bounced over to the group and joined in on the hug while Santana sat down and just smirked happily at the hugging group.

"I love when people are happy! Why are we so happy?" Brittany asked, taking in the happy tears streaming down her friends' faces as she began jumping up and down with Kurt. Kurt simply smiled and wrapped an arm around the bubbly blonde and brought her in on the hug too. Rachel and Quinn both hugged the girl too, making the cheerful blonde smile even wider.

"My guess," Santana said, her grin wide as she watched the group hug end but the smiles didn't die and probably wouldn't for a very long time which was fine with the Latina. "Is that Rachel and Quinn have an announcement. Am I right?"

"We're dating," Quinn said, wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist.

"So... You're official now?" Santana asked, watching as Brittany's eyes went wide as she began jumping up and down while pulling the diva and Quinn into another massive hug.

"Yes, we're official," Rachel said, struggling to talk while Brittany jumped with the two girls in her arms, struggling to breathe under the blonde's tight embrace.

"Were you having sexy time in the closet?" Brittany asked when she released the girls who staggered slightly after being jostled around so much from her very enthusiastic hug.

"What?" Santana asked confused as she clearly tried to figure out what she had missed and what her friends had done in the time it took for her to pick up Brittany and come back to the house.

"Tana, Kurt said they just came out of the closet? So they must have been having sexy time there... Don't worry, Tana and I had sexy time in the closet at the mall once," Brittany said, making Santana blush scarlet before she turned to Quinn with raised eyebrows. She knew Rachel was gay since Friday but she hadn't had the chance to hear if Quinn was bi or gay yet; she knew it was one of the two and she had a suspicion Quinn was...

"I'm gay," Quinn said answering Santana's unspoken question.

"Rachel, are you gay too?"

Rachel nodded and Brittany squealed happily.

"Tana! We can have double dates and Kurt and Blaine can come and we can have orgy dates at Breadstix!"

Everyone in the room seemed to shift uncomfortably at Brittany's words. They knew what she meant but they still found her choice of words to be awkward. Santana stood up and pulled Quinn into a long hug before she looked at both Rachel and Quinn with a firm look on her face as she pulled Rachel into an equally long hug.

"Quinn is my best friend and Rachel is like my sister... Don't hurt her!"

Rachel found it hilarious how Santana threatened both of them with the same threat. Rachel was just happy that Santana was saying was like her sister.

The rest of the night was amazing. Blaine showed up with pizza and the group at pizza and laughed and Blaine congratulated the new couple on coming out and getting together. They shared stories about Barcelona and what they had gotten to while they were there... Omitting the sex and 'underage' drinking wherever possible. But it became obvious they were having sex even then when they kept slipping up and referring to Rachel's room as their room.

Kurt and Blaine left at around ten and Rachel had fallen asleep while laying on Quinn's lap. The blonde girl looked like she was a few blinks away from falling asleep herself as she ran her hand through the brunette's hair. Brittany turned to Santana with wide eyes.

"Tomorrow is going to be a tough day for them, isn't it?"

Santana frowned at the sleeping couple, very much aware the battle zone the couple were going to be facing at school tomorrow. She wrapped an arm around Brittany before pulling the girl to her room so they could get some sleep before the school day.

Today had been a good day for the new couple but tomorrow wasn't going to be easy at all. But at least they had people in their corner already. But even that wasn't enough to save them from Coach Sylvester's wrath. Quinn was going to have it the hardest; Rachel was lucky that she wasn't a Cheerio because Coach Sylvester was going to be merciless on Quinn for this.

"Yes, but they'll have each other. They'll be fine."

* * *

"Wake up, Quinnie! Rachie! It's morning!"

Rachel opened her eyes and the first thing her vision focused on was Brittany's face which was so close that she could smell the Lucky Charms on her breath. Rachel frowned and felt the arms around her waist tighten and Quinn's face burrowing itself into her back. It was weird having Quinn's arms around her with someone else in the room but it made her feel really good because it was a reminder that they would no longer have to hide what they felt and not have to pretend she didn't feel it. The coming sleepover was going to be interesting, to say the least.

It was Monday morning and it was time to face the music at school. Where everyone knew what they had done and now they had to answer to Sue Sylvester. Rachel shuddered as she remembered the furious look on the woman's face. A level of fury she had only seen on the woman a few times before but had since discovered was fatal and explosive, like holding a match during a gas leak.

"Time to get up! Quinn! You can borrow one of my uniforms... Unless you already have one in Rachel's room?" Santana said, smirking as she handed the spooning couple their cups of coffee, probably knowing neither girl was going to feel up to eating.

Quinn sat up, keeping an arm around Rachel and frowned into her coffee as she clearly tried to come up with ways to get out of going to school. Rachel sat up and leaned into Quinn, burying her face in the girl's neck and sighed contently as the girl pulled her closer.

"If the school burns down, will Coach Sylvester still expel us?" Rachel asked almost desperately, not wanting to deal with the woman at all.

"No... But she'll have us arrested then she'll get hired on as our warden and then she'll be able to make our lives miserable 24/7," Quinn said as she took a sip of her coffee. Unfortunately, all of them could picture the woman actually going that far and decided it was best to keep her impending reign of torture restricted to designated school hours. "Do you want that woman having access to you while you sleep?"

"We need to get ready to go. You two have your meeting with coach Sylvester first thing," Santana said throwing a uniform at Quinn who stood up and dragged Rachel upstairs to get dressed.

"Door open, ladies," Santana called up sarcastically. "I don't want to hear any funny business."

"Or sex!" Brittany shouted, laughing as Santana simply wrapped an arm around her sweet, innocent girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

The car ride to the school was quiet. Quinn and Rachel were both terrified of what was going to happen with the teacher who was rumoured to be insane. The punishments handed out to her students by the woman were legendary and that was for minor infractions. They had done something they could be expelled for; surely they were dead women walking. They were like chickens running to the farmer only to have their necks snapped. The two simply held each other and let their anxious minds wonder to what awaited them. Hopefully, the coach was in a good mood. Then their deaths would be less painful.

Sue's desk had been replaced; that was the first thing Rachel noticed when she and Quinn walked into the room. Her face flushed as she remembered what she had been doing in here the last time they were in here as she looked at the woman who had had the clearest view of not just what they were going but them in all of their naked glory.

"Sit! Both of you!" The woman shouted, causing the girls to practically run to a chair and face the woman with wide fearful eyes as they clutched each other's clammy hands. "Fabray. You will be reporting to practices early every morning and doing suicides until practice begins. Santana will be taking your spot as Head Cheerleader and you will be responsible for the laundry and maintenance of the uniforms and equipment for the remainder of the year... That includes my own personal laundry. Your suicides begin immediately... Now move!"

Quinn gave Rachel a quick peck on the cheek before she dashed out of Sue's office before the woman could yell at her. Rachel watched as coach Sylvester pulled a bag from under her desk and fixed Rachel with a predatory grin.

 _Well, this can't be good._

There was the victory in Coach Sylvester's eyes as she approached the girl with a look that made Rachel want to run away crying. This wasn't going to be good. She wasn't going to like this one bit. What if the woman had some kind of medieval torture device in that bag that she was going to use on her; she wouldn't put it past the woman for a second.

"You know, I've been watching you in gymnastics and now I am in a position that suits me perfectly. You see, I need a new flyer, the punishment I have in mind for you involves you being a Cheerio and you have the skills I need," the woman said as she place a bag in Rachel's lap and watched as the girl pulled out one of a few Cheerio tops and stared at Coach Sylvester nervously. "Here's how I see it. You have fifteen minutes to get in uniform and into the gym or I will expel you. You will share your girlfriend's punishment in handling uniforms, equipment and suicides. You will work as hard as you can, and I will know if you're not putting 100%, or I will expel you and your girlfriend... That means NOW Streisand!"

Rachel grabbed the stuff and ran into the locker room with her bag and clumsily made her way into the shower, too nervous to even notice Santana and Brittany, who had been making out of the bench, follow her to the cubicle. Rachel threw the uniform on as quickly as she could but she didn't leave the safety of the shower.

She heard the couple stand up and walk towards the shower stall as she changed but she was too nervous to go out into the locker room because of how self-conscious she felt in her new uniform, especially as her hair was now resembling a frightful mess after having ripped off her shirt so quickly.

"Rachel? What are you doing?"

"She better be changing, that's what she's doing!"

Coach Sylvester's voice made Rachel jump as she realised she needed to get moving and force herself out of the shower, regardless of how insecure she felt at that moment. She knew Brittany and Santana weren't going to make fun of her but she could hear the other Cheerios talking in the locker room and her nerves were now starting to get to her.

"Rachel? Come out from there," Santana said, her voice nervous as she tried to figure out why Rachel had gone in there, to begin with. Usually, they only went in there to shower or change their clothes privately. But usually, it was only some of the baby cheerios who did that because the older cheerios were used to changing in front of each other.

"I look ridiculous," Rachel sighed as she looked at her reflection, feeling self-conscious with how much skin showed in the uniform and the fact that she was wearing a uniform at all.

"Why? What'd Coach Sylvester do?" Brittany asked nervously.

"She said I have to join the Cheerios or Quinn and I will be expelled," Rachel said, stepping out of the show nervously with her arms crossed over her chest, feeling particularly naked at the moment. Santana and Brittany's jaws dropped when they saw the girl in uniform but Santana recovered first. "God, I'm not even sure I'm wearing this right."

"Come on, I'll fix your hair. If the coach sees it not in a ponytail, she'll have your head," Santana said, guiding Rachel over to her bag where she pulled out a brush and gel and worked Rachel's hair into a tight ponytail much like her own. It felt weird having her hair held up like that but she knew it was something she was going to have to get used to because she wasn't going to be getting off the team anytime soon. She didn't want to try getting thrown off because something told her the coach was serious when she said she'd have both her and Quinn expelled.

"You look hot," Brittany said as Rachel shifted nervously.

"Thanks. Thank you, Santana," Rachel said as she made her way into the gym to face her doom. She found herself self consciously pulling down the skirt and tugging up at the top. When she stepped into the gym, Quinn's eyes fell on her and widened as she came to a complete stop at the site of her girlfriend in a Cheerio uniform. Her eyes were filled with shock but there was a hunger visible in the blonde's eyes. Quinn for a second looked like she wanted to grab Rachel and drag her _somewhere_ and have her way with her.

"Fabray! Did I say you could stop? And Streisand! Are you waiting for a formal invitation! Get out there! Your suicides await!" Coach Sylvester screamed and both girls began moving immediately.

"Apparently this is the only way she could punish me the way she wanted and now I'm a flyer because she apparently has been stalking me at Gymnastics," Rachel muttered to Quinn as they began their suicides. Quinn nodded and began showing Rachel through the process.

The rest of the squad appeared and began pointing at Quinn and Rachel as they did their exercises and sweat profusely. By the time practice began, Rachel was too exhausted to even acknowledge their stares and the whispers they would exchange. Heck, she was too exhausted to care about how exhausted she was. She was almost willing to accept expulsion just so she could lay down.

The practice had been intense. Thankfully Coach Sylvester had made it clear that if any of them 'accidentally' dropped Rachel from anywhere and resulted in serious injury, they would be expelled; the whole team. With that in mind, cheerio practice was a torturous nightmare with Coach Sylvester barking orders like a drill sergeant.

The number of times they had to repeat the same routine over and over was crazy; especially given the intensity of the routine and how straining it was. She couldn't remember the last time she had done so many flips or been thrown up into the air in such a short span of time. She knew if it wasn't for her experience with gymnastics over the years that she would have never made it through the practice.

She was unsure how her body made it through practice but when the final whistle blew, Rachel collapsed in a heap on top of her girlfriend who simply rubbed her back and told her they needed to shower and change into fresh uniforms. Clearly, Quinn had been through practices like this before and was tired but not near as tired as Rachel who actually could not tell which parts of her own body were still attached.

"Let's hit the showers," Quinn said after a few minutes of rubbing Rachel's back.

"Can't I just die instead?"

"No. She'd follow you into the afterlife."

"I think I'd prefer expulsion," Rachel muttered as she felt Quinn hoist her to her feet.

"Then you'd have to tell your dads why you were expelled."

"Good point."

Quinn helped Rachel to her feet and the girl immediately leaned into her, almost too weak to support herself but enjoying the feel of her girlfriend's arm around her. In the locker room, Santana gave Rachel a bottle of water and a sympathetic smile before the little diva climbed into the shower and basked in the feel of the hot water against her aching body. She wondered for a second if it was possible to die of exhaustion before she pulled on her new everyday Cheerio uniform before attempting to put her hair into the same ponytail Santana had it in earlier but found it a bit difficult to get the same smooth results.

"Quinn?"

Upon seeing her girlfriends strained expression, she stepped over and ran the brush through Rachel's hair while showing her how to get the ponytail done as the Cheerios were expected to.

Surprisingly none of the other Cheerios said anything to Quinn or Rachel but they stared and some smirked or sneered. Santana walked over to the new couple before handing Rachel an Advil and a non-drowsy **Gravol*.**

"You're going to need it," Santana said, watching as Rachel nodded and accepted both pills. Her stomach was queasy, her head hurt, her muscles were protesting everything she did from walking to breathing. But the shower had helped with some of the pain and the pills would hopefully make it more bearable.

"Just remember, there's no practice after school today but there is Practice tomorrow and Thursday after school. But there will be practice every morning," Santana said, exchanging a sympathetic look with Quinn. "I didn't want to be captain this way."

"Better you than Susie Platt who was next in line for the spot," Quinn said with a sneer in the girl's direction as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and nuzzled into the girl's neck. Rachel enjoyed the touch, despite the loud and angry protests her muscles were giving. It was worth the pain.

"Let's get this day over with," Quinn said ending the embrace but holding out her hand for Rachel to take and as soon as their fingers were intertwined, they began walking towards the hall with Brittany and Santana walking ahead of them. The Latina sent out fierce glares to everyone who stared at the pair and Rachel was so grateful for Santana right at that moment.

This was the first time she had held her girlfriend's hand in public since Barcelona and this time, she was surrounded by people she knew and she felt oddly proud to hold the girl hand so people could see that Quinn was _her girl._

Alright, Britt and I have bio next. I'll see you love birds in Spanish... I hope I can trust you two to not get freaky in the classroom," Santana whispered the last part, grinning as the new couple blushed madly at the insinuation.

The first class went well but because Quinn and Rachel had separate classes next, they were forced to part but that didn't stop them from sharing a kiss before they went off to their next class. People paused their actions to watch the two cheerios kiss... And possibly the fact that Rachel was in a Cheerio uniform.

Rachel did her best to walk with her head high as she felt her ponytail swishing but she still felt nervous to be in a Cheerio uniform. She could see her peers staring at her, undoubtedly either talking about the sex she had had in Coach Sylvester's office or the fact that she was now one of the crazy woman's Cheerios.

The first class involved students looking at Rachel, whispering and she could hear certain words that told her they were talking about the rumours. This was not the kind of attention she liked but she wasn't going to acknowledge them unless she had to. Even confronting them would be giving them power and as insecure as she was, she wasn't going to show it.

"I can't believe you! Tell me it's not true, Rachel!"

Rachel turned around and began wishing Quinn, Santana and Brittany were still with her. Standing before her was Finn Hudson and he did not look happy. In fact, he looked downright livid.

"Good morning, Finn," Rachel said nervously, making an attempt to step around the boy but he matched her step making it impossible for her to pass.

"Tell me it's not true! Tell me you didn't sleep with her!" Finn demanded angrily.

"I can't do that, Finn. It's true. I'm sorry. I..."

"Bullshit, Rachel! Bullshit! Why would you do this? To me? To us? Are you a lesbo now?"

Rachel felt her jaw drop at Finn's words and for a second she was unable to process what he just said but she recomposed herself and fixed Finn with a semi-glare. The boy was hurt but that didn't make homophobic comments okay. How could she have allowed herself to date him? If he was willing to say stuff like that to her, who knew what he thought about her fathers or her friends?

"Finn. Yes, I am gay. I'm sorry you had to find out this way and I'm sorry this happened but..."

"No, you're not! You're not gay! Me and you, we're endgame and I don't know what that bitch did to make you think otherwise but you and I are going the distance!"

"Finn, I'm sorry. We're over. That 'bitch' as you decided to call her is my girlfriend and I won't allow you to insult her or her name. I don't feel that way about you and..."

"Bullshit!" Finn cried, aiming a fist for Rachel's head but her quick reflexes allowed her to dodge the blow and instead his fist banged loudly against the locker.

"Hey, Finnept! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Are you completely retarded? I'm about to go Lima Heights on your pasty, flabby ass!"

Rachel found herself beyond relieved when she saw Santana standing next to Mr Shue and Coach Sylvester who were both staring at Finn with disbelief that he was attempting to hit Rachel with what would have been a brutal blow based on the dent in the locker. It was clear the blow would have knocked Rachel out and possibly done some serious harm if she hadn't dodged when she did. Sue looked positively livid and Mr Shue looked very disappointed and angry.

Rachel waste no time running away from the boy and to Santana who wrapped an arm around the shaking girl's shoulder before she fixed her glare back on Finn. It was clear if she wasn't comforting Rachel, she would be making him cry. Loudly while screaming things in Spanish that would get her expelled if she repeated them in English.

"You're the one who turned her into a lesbo! If you weren't living with her, she'd still be with me and not fucking my ex!" Finn cried, causing Mr Shue's jaw to drop. "You turned her into a sleaze and a lesbo! I hope you're happy you skank!"

"Principal's office, Finn! Now!" Mr Shue's voice was filled with rage as he finally cut off Finn's angry words. Santana tensed, ready to pounce but thankfully didn't because she would have been in more trouble than Finn if she pounded his good for nothing face into the ground.

Finn glared at Rachel, making sure to slam into her as he skulked past Rachel with an angry gleam in his eyes. Santana had to pull the girl closer to keep her from being knocked to the ground by the impact but the motion wasn't missed by Coach Sylvester who was livid. Yes, Rachel was a Cheerio because she was being punished but she was still a Cheerio and nobody _touched_ her Cheerios.

"I want him expelled for attempting to touch one of my Cheerios!" Coach Sylvester screamed, following the boy down the hall "And to shove her! I'll have your head, Hudson."

Rachel let out a shaky breath once she couldn't hear the angry woman's cries but Mr Shue was still there giving Rachel a supportive look.

"Are you okay?" Mr Shue asked, obviously worried about the diva who looked so pale and shaken; he had never seen her so vulnerable before and it was probably unsettling.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I'm going to go make sure Sue doesn't kill him," Mr Shue said as he made his way down the hall. "I'll see that he doesn't get away with this."

After a few seconds, it was just Rachel and Santana standing in the hall and Santana still had an arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel was shaking and clearly not 'fine' and Santana knew and rubbed a comforting circle on the diva's shoulder.

"I'll walk you to class. We have Spanish next," Santana sighed, feeling the girl tremble nervously against her. Keeping her arm around the girl, they made their way into Spanish and when Quinn saw Rachel's pale, trembling frame, she stood up and immediately embraced the girl. Rachel fell into the embrace, breathing in Quinn's sweet but warm vanilla scent. It was comforting and made her feel safe and assured.

"What happened?"

"Finnept happened," Santana sneered, taking her arm away seeing Rachel was fine in her girlfriend's arms. "He decided to express his feelings for Rachel with a fist. Coach Sylvester and Mr Shue took him to the principal's office. So that means that class is going to start late," Santana finished, not feeling sorry about the last part at all.

"Come on, sweetie, let's sit down," Quinn said guiding Rachel to a chair before sitting beside the girl and pulling her head to her chest until Rachel stopped trembling. Eventually, Quinn pulled Rachel into her lap to make it easier for Rachel to cuddle her.

"Have some water, Rachie," Brittany said handing a bottle of water to Rachel who happily took the water and sipped as slowly as her aching body would allow. Dodging Finn's punch had only made her muscles hate her a little more and she wanted to curl up and go to sleep for a year. In a hot bath because her muscles felt like they were all bruised.

"Thanks, Brittany," Rachel said, feeling Quinn's hands running circles on her back gently.

"Are you okay, now?" Santana asked as she pulled Brittany into a warm embrace and the blonde rested her head onto her shoulder with a cheerful sigh.

"Yeah. I just can't believe he tried to hit me. It wasn't fair what I did to him and I know that but that doesn't justify trying to punch me in the face," Rachel said frowning as she felt Quinn's hug become tighter and more comforting. She felt Quinn kiss the top of her head before the door opened and Mr Shue came into the room and told everyone it was going to be a study period as he had matters to tend to and to use their time wisely.

"Santana, why do you take Spanish? You're fluent?" Rachel asked suddenly making Santana laugh.

"Because Mr Shue is horrible and I find it amusing to listen to him speak such broken Spanish. You speak better Spanish than the others, why are you here Rachel?"

"Easy A. I'm not fluent but my Grandmother is from Spain and she refuses to speak English when she visits even though we know she speaks it. I learnt a lot of the Spanish I know listening to her rant and rave about how little Spanish I know. I had to learn because she likes to sit in my room and talk in Spanish and recently she has decided I need to begin talking back... Now she phones me on my cell phone to ask how to use her DVR," Rachel said with a shrug, causing Santana's jaw to drop. "Besides, my Spanish writing sucks. I signed up to improve my spelling and grammar in Spanish... I feel as though I've wasted my time in this class, however."

"Wait, seriously? I'm gonna start speaking Spanish to you at home, see how much you really know," Santana said with a smirk as she pulled out her math book and began working on it. Rachel and Quinn sat and worked on their English project. But soon, they were going to have to deal with Glee club and their reactions to everything.

"So, Rachel is a Latino?"

"No, Britt. Latino is a boy. If Rachel's grandmother is Spanish that makes her a Latina," Santana explained softly as Brittany snuggled closer.

"Yeah, in Barcelona, she was the one who did most of the talking to the Natives. I was shocked she spoke Spanish so well," Quinn said, clutching Rachel's hand. "Though not perfect. I still can't believe you drank that cheesy coffee!"

"I did not want to be one of those Americans who rudely demands their food be fixed because they ordered incorrectly! So yes, I drank my cheese filled coffee! Considering that was the only mistake I made, I'm quite satisfied. Besides, it was a stupid mistake. I should have known better."

And it had been the most revolting thing she had tasted ever tasted but she had choked it down.

"I made her wash her mouth out before she could kiss me again... Cheese and coffee? They smell horrible together," Quinn said with a cringe.

"I barely had my mouth rinsed before you pounced me."

"That was the longest I had gone without kissing you... Could you blame me?"

"How long had you gone?"

"I believe that was two hours," Rachel said with a laugh. Yes, they couldn't wait to go back to Barcelona again. And again.

"Are we still going back this summer?"

"We don't have to go back to be together but I want to go back to our spot on the beach," Rachel said as she wiggled her brows.

"God! I love that spot!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think..." Santana started, "That sex on the beach was more than their favourite drink."

When both girls blushed, Santana only laughed and wrapped Brittany in a tight embrace and smiled as she watched Rachel and Quinn cuddle. Yes, everything was pretty good right now.

 ** _*Gravol is a pill taken for nausea and upset stomach. It typically makes you drowsy but there are forms available that are non-drowsy._**

 **Next Chapter our favourite Gleeks will come into the picture and like a storm, the eye is peaceful but there's more to come ;)**


	7. Caught Again

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Quinn and Rachel went to their classes and by the time lunchtime came, they were both tired. As uneventful as the morning was, people were still staring and whispering about the what they had done but this seemed to be met with the question of why exactly Rachel was wearing a Cheerio uniform.

As she and Quinn walked down the hall with their hands clutched together, Rachel felt like she could take on anything. To be able to hold her girlfriend's hand so openly felt so right and it made her heart swell with more joy than she anticipated. It was almost enough for her to forget just how much her body hated her... Almost. The pilled and the water had helped but she was still sore.

The couple spent lunch time in the choir room, not exactly ready to deal with all the stares in the cafeteria. They ate their food and soon their lips found each other's. They kissed hungrily but kept their clothes on. The kisses were freer and more open than the hidden kisses they shared at school. They weren't trying to hide, in fact, they didn't care who seen them as long as they were fully clothed.

"You know, if you're going to have sex in here, you should at least lock the door."

Rachel and Quinn broke their kiss to see Santana standing by the door, clutching Brittany's hand and smirking at the girls. This was clearly the first time she had seen them doing something more than a few pecks and it was obvious there was still a bit of shock in her eyes about the whole situation but for the most part, she seemed amused. After all, for the past few years, Rachel and Quinn were the straightest girls she knew and now they were making out in front of her.

"We were just kissing," Rachel said blushed but making no effort to move from her position on Quinn's lap, she was enjoying the feel of the girl's racing heart against hers.

"No, you were making out which doesn't take long to become sex," Santana said, still smirking.

"Well, lunch is almost over, anyway. What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, clearly peeved to have been interrupted when she could be kissing Rachel's soft lips for five more minutes.

"I came to tell you that Finnept has been suspended for a week but he's going to do whatever he has to do to win Rachel back when he returns," Santana said rolling her eyes and Rachel's jaw dropped.

"But I told him not even an hour ago that I was _gay_. What part of that does he have trouble understanding," Rachel said, her eyes wide of Finn's logic. "I told him I'm dating Quinn now and I wasn't expecting him to cheer for joy but _this_? And even if I was into him, did he honestly think he could have me back after trying to _punch_ me? How stupid does he think I am?"

Rachel thought back to the words Finn had said and how bigoted he had been and it made her absolutely furious. He'd insulted her, her girlfriend, her best friend and _her_ girlfriend. Yes, Finn had reason to be upset. She'd cheated on him with his ex and lied about it for a long time. She was with him only to convince herself she wasn't gay and he never got further than a kiss but she had spread her legs for Quinn. Yes, she could understand the logic for him being upset, she could see it from his view _but_ to be homophobic and violent? That was too far and she could not put up with that.

For the first time, she was glad this had come out this way so she could see Finn's true colours. Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel and kissed her cheek. Rachel felt her spirits lifting from the act and she smiled before snuggled closer to Quinn.

"He had trouble understanding anything you said in English or any of the human languages," Santana said sardonically. "He only speaks grunts and groans."

"Please, he's a homophobic dick whose ego was wounded because he got dumped for a girl who makes Rachel happier than he ever could who also happens to be his ex," Quinn said, pulling Rachel closer and letting the girl nuzzle into her neck. They were both enjoying not hiding their relationship anymore but this was the most intimate but non sexual moment they'd ever shared in front of anyone... outside of Barcelona where they were called _Los Recien Casados_ because of all the kissing they had done in public. But they couldn't help it, they enjoyed kissing each other and holding each other and touching each other.

How had she not realised how they truly felt about each other after that? Or right! Because they were stubborn.

"By the way, he texted me to tell me to stop turning my friends into dykes because everyone I seem to befriend turns into a 'carpet muncher'," Santana said with a roll of her eyes. "I told him to go suck a dick. Because is it my fault all the girls he's ever been with have turned out gay?"

* * *

By the time Glee club rolled around, Quinn and Rachel were back in the choir room; Quinn was seated on the could and Rachel was curled into her lap, occasionally sitting up to kiss the blonde and whisper something that caused the blonde to blush scarlet.

Kurt and Blaine were the first to arrive and Kurt looked at the couple and was torn between looking away in case they weren't decent and smiling happily at the cute couple before him. He gave them a thumbs up before he and Blaine sat down.

Mercedes and Tina came in next and Mercedes simply blushed and made her way to her seat; it was awkward seeing them together after the last time she'd seen them together. Tina however smiled and made her way to the cuddling couple.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you guys," she said before she made her way to her seat.

"Why are you in a Cheerio uniform?" Puck asked, watching Quinn and Rachel on the couch with a look that said how excited he was to see the two of them cuddled up and how much he wanted to see them do more to each other.

"Because, she's a Cheerio, genius."

Rachel was so relieved to see Santana and Brittany standing there, she almost ran over and hugged them. Instead, she snuggled closer to her _girlfriend_ and smiled to herself at how good it felt to think of someone as her girlfriend. Especially Quinn Fabray. She smiled softly before leaning up and planting a kiss on the blonde's lips, not caring who was watching and when she felt the kiss returned, her heart soared. But the kiss had just barely been deepened when they heard Mr Shue clear his throat, indicating their make-out session should probably stop now.

"I just want to say, this is the best moment of my life... Seeing my Jewish-American Princess and Baby Mama together makes me happy. Well, my second best moment if these two let me watch..."

"Finish that sentence Puckerman and I'll make it so you can never watch anything again and I'll make it so you can never procreate," Quinn ground out, glaring up at the boy with a fierce look that caused him to throw his hands up in surrender. Clearly, he knew when he'd crossed a line and sat quietly while making it clear that he was on their side.

They sat down with Santana and Brittany and focused on the lesson and their assignment; sing about something major in your life. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and grinned; it was clear they were going to pair up and sing together before Mr Shue even began asking for pairs. Even he was anticipating them working together.

They spent the rest of Glee club working to come up with a song to sing together before the two decided they wanted to sing 'Let it Go' from Frozen. It seemed like a good fit because they had finally stopped holding back and they were now happier than before for it.

After Glee club, Quinn and Rachel made their way to Rachel's car when Quinn realised something.

"Santana knows we're having sex."

"Um... yes. And?" Rachel asked, actually confused about what her girlfriend was getting at.

"Well, I liked having sex with you when she wasn't aware and now she'll probably be listening to us," Quinn whispered nervously.

"Let her. She knows we're having sex, we know we're having sex and from there. Either we can not have sex while she thinks we're having sex or we can have sex while she thinks we're having sex. Either way, she's gonna think it. But if you're worried, then tonight she's spending the evening at Brittany's... so..."

"So, why the hell are we still in this parking lot, Rachel?" Quinn said, her eyes darkening instantly at the implication of Rachel's words.

They barely made it to Rachel's room before they began taking off each other's clothes. This was the first time they had had sex since Sue's office and their bodies were more than ready for it. Their tongues danced frantically as they discarded their uniforms to the ground as they made their way to Rachel's bed. By the time they arrived, they were naked and the kisses were becoming more and more heated. Quinn shoved Rachel onto the bed and straddled her before she began peppering kisses down Rachel's chest.

Quinn was usually always the one to go down first and Rachel was fine with that. She'd once asked the blonde if she was okay with that because she wouldn't mind going down first and Quinn just smiled and kissed Rachel softly saying this is how she preferred it.

Rachel ran her hands through Quinn's hair just as she arrived at her destination and began showing Rachel just how much she missed their time together. Rachel was moaning with pleasure that and pure joy... She loved how quickly Quinn could bring her to this point. Rachel was just coming down from her third orgasm and she could feel Quinn still shaking slightly from the one Rachel had just given her. Oh, the loved the things Quinn did to her.

"Hey, honey. I'm ordering pizza. What do you wa... Oh my god!"

Both girls stopped what they were doing and stared over at Rachel's father with horror before the quickly grabbed for one of Rachel's blankets to cover themselves as Rachel's dad nervously attempted to leave the room without seeing any more than he already had. But of course, this was the point Rachel's other father came in to see what was taking so long. Thankfully, he kept his cool as he pulled his husband from the room and told Rachel and Quinn to meet them in the living room when they were decent.

"So... Um. You wanna skip that and just bury ourselves in the backyard?" Quinn asked, her face red with embarrassment.

"Or, how about we just start sending out invitations when we're going to have sex. That way people can RSVP," Rachel said as she began putting her uniform back on. The moment was dead. The mortification was alive as she realised her father had just seen her having sex with a girl... And she hadn't even told either of them she was gay yet. Although she was certain they'd figured it out by now.

Today was going to be fun.

As they made their way downstairs, Rachel began praying for the ground to open up and swallow her so she didn't have to go through with this conversation. Not after what had just happened.

Rachel's fathers were sitting in the living room staring at the floor. Their faces were both flushes and they were squirming awkwardly. Rachel and her fathers were open about a lot of things but this had crossed into territory that was uncomfortable, even for them. Because what parent wants to see their child having sex? And what child wants them to see it. They were both in agreement that this was the most mortifying thing that had ever happened to them.

"Hello Mr Berry, Mr Berry; it is nice to meet you again," Quinn said, knowing this meeting was different from the last time because now she wasn't Rachel's friend, she was her girlfriend and they were obviously intimate with each other.

"Quinn. Nice to see you again. Rachel, honey, is there something you wish to tell us?" Christopher Berry asked, hesitantly, causing Rachel to stir nervously, realising her fathers didn't know she was a cheerleader either.

"Dad, daddy. This is Quinn Fabray; my girlfriend."

"I... um... yes... we figured that much out by your um... demonstration upstairs. But, honey, we didn't know you were into girls," Alexander Berry said, watching his daughter and her girlfriend closely.

"Yes, well I have recently come to terms with the fact that I am gay and I have become a cheerleader," Rachel said nervously, watching her fathers as they stared between each other before they stood up and pulled their daughter into a hug as they told her how proud they were of her for accepting her sexuality and blossoming into a more confident individual.

When Santana walked into the room; she found Rachel, Quinn and Alexander staring at their feet while Christopher was sitting in the chair staring at the ceiling. Rachel looked over to Santana, her face scarlet, and mouthed the words _kill me_ to the Latina.

"We're just going to talk to Santana now, dads. She really needs to talk to us, right Santana?" Rachel said, giving Santana a look that begged her to please go along with it. She was desperate to get out of the room and away from her fathers.

"Yes... um... We'll be ordering Hawaiian pizza now. We'll call you when it's here," Christopher said, not looking away from the ceiling.

"Okay, did they walk in on you two having sex or something?" Santana asked but upon seeing the looks on their faces, her jaw dropped ad she began laughing. "I'm beginning to think your sex life is a spectator sport or something."

"Yes, well. If you ever walk in on us, kindly don't announce your presence and leave," Rachel said with a shake of her head.

"Got it," Santana said, making her way to her room before she paused and looked back at the two girls. "Besides, you'd probably just throw a pillow at me if you knew I was there."

Quinn sighed as she pulled Rachel into her lap and began nuzzling her neck for a few seconds before the three girls began talking about Cheerio practice and how Rachel already seemed to be catching up and keeping up really well considering she'd never been to a Cheerio practice before that week.

"That's because she has good stamina. But I learnt about _that_ in Barcelona," Quinn said before she realised exactly what she had said and her face turned several shades of red. Santana simply snorted, smart enough to figure out what Quinn was saying but still shocked that Quinn would announce it so freely. Rachel also seemed shocked by the admission but smirked.

"You didn't really have much trouble keeping pace, did you? Not that Santana needed to hear that," Rachel responded, blushing beet red as Santana burst out laughing. "Besides, I've been in the same dance and gymnastics classes as Brittany since we were five. Mind you, its never been have as... intense as Cheerio practice, it was always enough to keep her fit, flexible and it made Cheerio practice less painful."

"Well, I can see that."

"Britt's in some pretty intense classes. That's pretty impressive. I can see how you can keep up so easily," Santana said smiling.

When Rachel walked Quinn out the door, Rachel realised something and quickly grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her into the house again.

"I want to take you on a date. A real date. Saturday night," Rachel said, feeling bad for never having taken Quinn on a date before. She didn't count anything they'd done in Barcelona as a date because they had been under the guise of experimentation. No, they didn't count.

Quinn studied Rachel carefully for a few minutes before cupping the diva's cheek and pulling her into an intense kiss.

"Pick me up at six?" Quinn said, briefly before kissing Rachel's lips once again. This time, the kiss was heated and intense. Or it was until the sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality.

"I'm pretty sure having sex in front of the front door is a fire hazard."

Santana's words were casual and her eyes were twisted with humour as she spoke; the latina eyes the couple knowing they were getting very into the moment and were most likely seconds away from running up to Rachel's room for some more 'alone time'.

"I was just asking Quinn on a date."

"Geez, Berry! If that's how you _ask a girl out_ then what do you do once you're actually on the date? Just screw on the restaurant table?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Santana," Rachel said, throwing her arms around Quinn's neck and kissing her deeply.

* * *

Friday came quickly and soon enough, Rachel and Santana were waiting for Brittany and Quinn to arrive. Santana was sitting at the table joking with Rachel about Cheerio practice and Rachel was working on pre-preparing the breakfast for in the morning so they could sleep in. The ingredients were measured out, the eggs were set aside, the bacon was divided and the dishes were set.

The past week had been spent making plans for her date with Quinn and she had everything planned out, where they were going and what they were going to do. She was looking forward to it because she wanted this date to mean something to Quinn. This was going to be their first date without the pretence of it being an experiment and certainly their first date as girlfriend and girlfriend. This was a big moment for both of them and all of her planning was going to be worth it. Hopefully. She hoped Quinn wasn't going to be disappointed. Santana had assured her that Quinn wasn't likely to be disappointed but she couldn't help but worry.

Rachel was about to open her mouth to say something when she felt an arm wrap around her from behind and soon enough, she had been twisted and a pair of lips crashed against hers. Once Rachel opened her eyes to make sure she was, in fact, kissing Quinn, she threw her arms around the blonde's neck and swiped her tongue on her lip. A few moments later, Rachel felt Quinn's hand slid down her skirt and cup her ass and Rachel, having completely forgotten they were alone, reached her hand up Quinn's cheerio top and cupped her soft breasts.

"Sanny, I think they're about to have sexy times for us!"

Of course, they jumped apart and looked at the smirking couple. Brittany was sitting at the table on Santana's lap with a dreamy look on her face and Santana was smirking but her eyes were slightly glazed.

"Okay, it's movie time!" Santana announced with a wicked smirk on her face. "We're going to watch movies and talk! Just like you always wanted us to do, Quinnie!"

Quinn's jaw dropped as Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room.

"Of course, now she wants to do the sleepover bit!" Quinn said rolling her eyes. Rachel stared at Quinn's retreating form and squirmed uncomfortably as her underwear had become uncomfortable. Quinn had mentioned that she'd been looking forward to them disappearing so she and Rachel could have alone time. It was moments like this that made Rachel love how much her fathers travelled around.

After catching her and Quinn in the act, they set for her the same rules they had set for Santana. Be tasteful and refrain from being obvious about what they were doing. Santana had been shocked by these rules but the men had said that they were going to do it anyway, they may as well feel comfortable doing in the safety of their home instead of locker rooms, bathrooms and cars.

"I bet I can make Santana crack first," Brittany whispered to Rachel.

"You're on," Rachel muttered back, already knowing what the blonde dancer was saying. "Loser does suicides for an hour at next dance lesson."

"Deal! But we can't suggest it. It has to be their idea."

"Come on, ladies! The movie is starting!"

When Brittany and Rachel stepped into the room, they immediately plopped themselves on their girlfriends' laps. Quinn gave a shocked but pleased sound while Santana wrapped her arms smugly around Brittany.

Rachel leaned in and brushed Quinn's hair aside before she began nibbling under Quinn's ear, causing the blonde's breath to hitch several times. Beside them, Brittany had her hand up Santana's top. Halfway through the movie, Santana pulled Brittany into her arms after Brittany had reached her hand into Santana's skirt with a vicious look on her face and ran with her towards the stairs.

Brittany had won but Rachel didn't care because she was already taking off Quinn's shirt.

"Right here?"

"My dad's are in New York again. They won't be done anytime soon," Rachel said, as she unclasped Quinn's bra.

And Quinn gave up fighting right then and proceeded to take Rachel right there on the couch and of course, Rachel had been too happy to return the favour. Finally, Quinn picked Rachel up and took her to her room, making sure to lock the door before proceeding to thoroughly ravish her again. When they finished a few hours later, they heard Brittany and Santana heading downstairs.

Suddenly, loud bursts of laughter could be heard from downstairs. Neither girls thought anything of it as they were still snuggling out the buzz from what they had just done... Until there was a knock on Rachel's bedroom door.

"You guys screwed on the couch? Seriously?"

"What makes you think that?" Rachel said trying to hide the guilt from her tone.

"Your clothes are thrown across the room and it smells like sex down there."

"Well... It got hot down there," Rachel said, mentally smacking herself and hoping Santana wasn't about to make a joke about that comment.

"Yes, we figured it got hot down there," Santana said with a laugh. "Breakfast is in a half hour. Be down there or we're dragging your asses down, naked or not!"

Rachel groaned and rested her head on Quinn's chest and felt Quinn's hand cup her bare bottom. It was pure bliss but they had to get up and out of bed and Rachel had to begin planning for their date later that night. She had the specifics worked out but now she had to actually get ready for her and Quinn's first date as a couple.

Eventually, Quinn and Brittany left early so Quinn could get ready for the date.

As soon as Quinn was gone, Rachel turned to Santana with wide panic filled eyes.

"Shit! I have a date tonight! With Quinn! A _real_ date with her! Oh my god! What do I do?"

The silence that descended upon the room was deafening before Santana looked at Rachel and started to smirk.

"You've been planning this since you first asked her, you've got this, Rachel," Santana said with a smirk as she guided Rachel upstairs to begin getting ready for an amazing night.


End file.
